Tough Love Tough Life
by SweeetStories
Summary: The party is junior in highschool. Personal problems arise but they know how to face them. Mature content, himts of smut.
1. Chapter 1

Fuck...FUCK...Dad? DAD!' El screamed through the Byers house, looking around her closet. Hopper sighed deeply from the living room, -'What's wrong', -'Where is my crop top?' She asked with a serious expression. Hopper shrugged, -'What crop top?', -'What crop top, the one I bought the other day! The red velvet one..', -'You mean the one I don't like?' He said rubbing his eyes. El rolled hers and nodded, -'Yes' her curls moving around the nape of her neck as she nodded vigorously, -'Why do you want it?', -'I'm going on a date with Mike, remember?' She said, waving a finger around, Hopper grunted, -'Fuck. I dont know, look in the clean laundry basket', El sighed heavily and went outside to look for it. Truth is Hopper didnt liked it because it exhibited his 15.5 year old daughter's body too much. She really just wanted to use it to show her belly button piercing. Oh fuck. That day, when he saw her with that thing he had freaked out so bad.

-'Max has one too! AND Nancy! It's the new thing' she had whined, -'I dont care if the fucking cat has one, El! This is about YOU' he had pointed at her and she rolled her eyes and slammed her room's door in his face. Will chuckled from the dining table where he was doing homework, -'I think it looks cool' he mumbled, Hopper had looked over at the boy, -'Don't gas her up'.

-'You're not going out with Wheeler in a crop top', -'Why not', -'You're fifteen', -'I'll be sixteen in a month!', -'STILL FIFTEEN, EL', -'DAD', with a vague, lazy move of her pinky finger, she slammed shut her window, closet door, bathroom door AND drawer, -'Do NOT even try that with me Jane Eloise', El rolled her eyes at her full name, -'Then let me use the crop top', -'Did you even found it', -'YES. I'll use it with my bomber jacket dad', Hopper held the bridge of his nose, -'Long jeans, El', -'That was the plan...', -'Where are you going again?', -'Diner and then quarry with the party', -'Then it's DINER and QUARRY. Only. Okay? I want you here by ten, and he better fucking drive slow this time, I've seen him getting excited with that little Mustang he got', -'Sure thing daddy, thank you. Oh and I need money', Hopper frowned, -'I gave you money last week!', -'Last week!' She closed her bedroom door and went on to get ready.

Twenty minutes later he saw his daughter come out of her room. She had wanted to keep her hair short and curly, easier to manage. Her eyes covered in subtle silver glitter, her lips with a coat of chapstick and lipgloss and her cheeks with a small amount of blush, -'Is he here?', she asked, grabbing her backpack and doing her shoelaces at the same time, -'Do you not hear that fucking engine' Hop sighed deeply. Mike had gotten a 70' navy blue Mustang in reward for his excellent GPA. It was quite a ride. Hopper never admitted he liked it. The kid loved that car almost as much as he loved El.

As El made her way out, she grabbed a 20$ bill that Hopper was holding up lazily. She leaned down and kissed his head, -'Lighten up old man, be back by ten!', -'You better' he grunted.

El skipped outside, the early fall breeze making her hair stand up. Chicken skin. She stopped Mike leaning against his shiny car. He had grown to now be almost as tall as Hopper, but with much less body mass. He had started to run track in his junior year of high school, he was one of the fastest because of his long legs and light weight. Made his body grow lean muscle, discrete, perfect in El's eyes. He hd stopped trying to tame his head of thick, deep black hair and instead let his curls run wild. His freckles were prominent, shading his fine nose and sharp cheekbones. He was truly beautiful. El always teased him and was lowkey mad at him, -'You look like youre wearing make up' she would say, wiping a hand across his cheek to make sure that wasnt the case, -'It's just the shadows in my face, El' he said, chuckling, -'Mhmm that bone structure is so unfair, all I have is a button nose and-', -'And the most beautiful, shiny big brown eyes, cute cheeks and pouty lips. You're flawless' El? El had stopped growing at 5'3" but she loved it because she thought it was cute when Mike had to lean down to her. He was 6'2" after all.

El waved from the porch of the Byer's house at the tall 16 year old before her. He smiled wide, a row of pearly white teeth shining at her presence. He hugged her tight and leaned down to kiss her gently, -'You look great' he mumbled, while caressing her shoulders and looking at her outfit. Gosh was she fine. He was lucky. She hugged him again, feeling his discrete back and arm muscles tense as he hugged her as well. His strong cologne. A faint scent of coconut and flowers, his shampoo. Perfect. -'Alright, I'm starving' he chuckled, patting her back. Her shoulder blades poked against his hands and he tensed up. Little details like that made him love her even more.

As they were riding the shiny Mustang down the road, Mike looked over at his girlfriend. She was looking out the window through classic Ray Ban sunglasses. Her curls playing in the wind. He smiled to himself and decided to tease her a bit. He poked her belly button ring, startling her, El jumped and swatted his hand away, -'MIKE!' She slapped his shoulder and chuckled, -'You changed the ring' he pointed out, now looking at the road, -'Yeah, you like it?' -'You know I do'. Mhmm, he did. Especially when they were intimate together.

-'You're fucking disgusting' Max said to Dustin who had mayo sauce all over his face, -'Now listen, Maxine. This sauce, man. This SAUCE' -'Is disgusting, who even likes mayo', Mike frowned, -'Who doesn't. You weird fuck', Lucas rolled his eyes, -'Don't gas her up', Will chuckled at their bickering and shoved a few more cheese fries into his mouth, -'So!' He announced, before sipping his coke. The party looked over at him, curiously. -'Guess what' he teased, El rolled her eyes, she knew what was coming. Then she smiled proudly. -'Spill it Byers' Lucas urged, -'Okay okay...I got a date with Mark', the table gasped and then smiled happily at their friend, -'Oh my GOD! I knew you'd get it!' Max smacked his shoulder playfully, -'That's great man, hope everything works out', -'Yeah Mark's a nice dude', -'If he isnt nice to you El's gonna snap his neck with-', -'DUSTIN!'.

When they finished the main course, the party decided to stop by the ice cream parlor.

-'Jesus it's 7pm already?' El sighed in dismay, -'Yeahh...we'll go to the quarry next, it's fine' Mike held her hand and they walked inside.

Max and Lucas stared at the couple. They were sharing an ice cream cone. She tried to look down at her sundae but the scene was too distracting. -'Can't you just share one after the other like normal people' Lucas rolled his eyes, -'She's practicing for tonight, to blow Mike's di-', El lifted her pinky and Max's spoon went flying behind her, -'What the- what did I say?', El turned to the red head, -'I don't have to practice', Will let a high pitch scream at his sister's sassiness, while Dustin choked on his chocolate chip ice cream and tried to breathe out a cackle -'EL' he laughed, making El smile. Mike on the other hand turned tomato red.

Max and El separates themselves from the group of boys to have some girl chatter, -'What kind of protection are you using?' Max asked curiously, -'Condoms, but I wanna start taking birth control, maybe...I heard it's good', -'Yeah, Casey from social studies told me about it', El nodded, she knew Casey as well. Spunky little girl. -'And you?' She asked without looking into the red head's sea blue eyes, -'...Just the pull out thing, you know', El's eyes grew wide, -'Max! That's too risky', -'I know I know...Lucas says he's embarassed and he doesn't wanna go...buy...' Max saw as El's face dropped into an annoyed gaze, -'...I'll tell Mike to buy him some' she rolled her eyes, -'That's such a shit excuse, I know', El nodded and went through her bag, picking out a shiny square wrapper, -'Here. Use it', -'...Why the hell do you have one in your bag?', -'It's better to be prepared than pregnant' El chuckled, -'He has one in his wallet all the time, we're covered', Max nodded and inspected the thing, -'Put it on him, it turns him on I bet. Pinch the tip when it's all the way on, it's what mom taught me'. With mom, El referred to Joyce. Max nodded and shoved the thing into her own bag, -'I'll talk to Lucas about it, thanks El', -'Sure thing!' She looked around distractedly, staring at anything.

Max hopped into the co pilot's seat of Lucas' sports car, as did Dustin. Will instead rode with Mike and El to the quarry.

The wind was cold but that wasn't stopping the party from jumping into the water. El took off her crop top and jeans, she was thin, petite but strong. Her body was firm. She had been dancing ballet for a year, so she had a ballerina body. Her hip bones poked through the laced panties, Mike swallowed and put on his swimming trunks, he heard a whistle from behind him, -'Damn Wheeler is that muscle?' Dustin chuckled while unpacking his snacks, Mike looked down at himself, -'It better be, track is killing me', El eyed him shyly and held his arm, -'Carry me?' She pouted, Mike nodded and swooped her off her feet, she giggled and he smiled wide -'My little girl' he kissed her deeply ans threw her in the deeper part of the water, El screamed and submerged before poking out seconds later, -Come here babe' she outstretched her arms and Mike walked to where she was. He could stand on his tip toes. She had to float. She clung to his shoulders like a little monkey and nuzzled her head into his neck, kissing his sensitive pale skin gently, -'I love you' she whispered, sending shivers down his spine, -'Love you too'.

Dustin was talking to Will about Mark, -'So is he good to you? Like...', -'Yeah Dustin...he's good. I'll introduce him to y'all when we get to know each other better', Dustin nodded while eating a pringle, -'I think I'm going places with Melany, ya know', Will's eyes opened, -'Really?', -'Yeah, we talk all the time. I think it's going somewhere', Will smiled wide and punched his shoulder, -'That's great man!', Dustin nodded and offered him some chips. He sighed deeply, -'She's very nice to me you know? Pretends she cares about the nerd stuff', Will chuckled, -'That's important...that she accepts your reality', -'Yeah. And then I listen to her talking about like, history and stuff...she wants to be an Egypt historian', -'Well, isn't his sad egyptian?', -'Aye. She's very well spoken about all that. People call her a nerd because of it but...I think she's pretty cool'.

Max and Lucas sat a bit further from everyone else. Atop some rocks overlooking the water. Max grabbed her olive green backpack, -'Babe. Look', Lucas turned his head to her lap, saw a tiny shiny square, -'What's that', -'El gave me a condom', -'WHY WOULD SHE-', -'Hear me out! Fuck!', she sighed, -'She says it's safer. She's even going on birth control, we don't even use anything! I think it's time to start-', -'No, I'm not going to a public place to buy condoms Max', -'Mike could do it for you. Just, please? For me?', -'Mike?' Never in his life would he think his lanky, nerdy friend Mike would have a more active sexual life than his. Then again, Mike was no longer lanky, he was lean, he was attractive. Still nerd. But attractive. -'Fuck...', -'For me, Lucas'. The boy looked into the girl's eyes. She meant well. And she was completely right. Lucas sighed and nodded.

El rode on Mike's back, caressing his soft, wet black hair, -'I talked to Max today...about...sex, I guess' she whispered, Mike frowned, -Sex?' He reached back and caressed her thighs, -'Yeah, she and Lucas are not being careful...I gave them a condom', the tall boy nodded slowly, -'Uhmmm okay. So they've been dumb since like, last year? That's terrible', El nodded and kissed the back of his neck. His back covered in small moles and light freckles, -'I told them how important it was. We do the right thing. They aren't', -'Well it's great you gave them advice El I'm sure they appreciate it a lot'.

El looked at her pink waterproof watch (A birthday gift from Mike) -'9pm...we still going with the plan? Have to be home by 10', Mike raised an eyebrow and nodded. He hopped off the water with El hanging from his back and dried both of them as much as they could. Their friends taken aback by their quick actions, -'El's getting her period guys, better get her home quickly', -'Ugh that sucks' Dustin said, Max on the other hand winked at her as the couple left, -'We'll take Will home, he's having too much fun canon-balling' Lucas added; Mike nodded -'Thanks man, see you tomorrow'.

Mike grabbed El's cold hand tight. Their underwear was still kind of wet and their hair dripped into their shoulders. Mike's freckles seemingly becoming more noticeable.

El looked up at him with a grin. She caressed his cheek as they walked, -'Your face stars' she said calmly, Mike smiled. He had tried to make El say freckles but she insisted that face stars sounded better and more romantic, -'When I get cold they pop out more', El nodded shyly and opened the door of the navy blue Mustang.

Mike tried hard not to come right away when El pinched the tip of the condom as Joyce had taught her, -'Fuck' he held his breath, -'Too much foreplay I'm sorry', El chuckled and grabbed his hands, putting them on her bare tits. He smiled and squeezed them to calm his arousal a bit down, -'I'll be on top this time' she climbed on his lap and rubbed her moisture against the tip of his dick. Mike's eyelashes fluttered, his jaw was clenched uncosciously, sighing to keep himself from coming early like a loser. She leaned down to kiss him fiercely while she sat on his dick. She felt air blowing from his nostrils against her cheek, -'Mint. Love it' she chuckled and kissed him harder, her hips doing all the work for him. He was so hard he could see stars dancing before his eyes. His skin was cold, but soft, the tiny, blonde baby hairs on his arms tickling El's fingertips. He smelled like freezing, fresh water, pine trees and shampoo. Always absolutely fresh and tidy. That's who Mike was.

As they both reached their peak, Mike held El into his chest a bit too hard, pushing the air out of her lungs, -'Fuck' she mumbled with her face pressed against his neck, -'Let go' she chuckled, deciding not to use her powers to make Mike let go of his death grip on her.

-'I'm sorry, I just-', he sank his short nails into El's back when she slid off his dick, -'I'm too sensitive' he breathed out a sigh of relief. He saw as El sat upright on his lap. She put on her crop top again, putting the wet bra inside her backpack. She turned to him. His cheeks blushing and his hair even messier than usual. Her smile made him melt. -'I love you' he mumbled, grabbing her hand and kissing it, -'Love you more'.

—

-'See you tomorrow then', -'Yeah mine's at 7 okay?', El nodded and leaned in to kiss him quickly, -'Love you, goodnight', -'I love you too'. El walked up the Byers porch and looked at Mike pulled out of the driveway (nearly hitting the mailbox with the tail of the car) and leaving.

-'Had a good time?' Hop asked from the kitchen table, El nodded and dropped her backpack, -'Where's Joyce?', -'Night shift', -'Oh...', -'Yeah...did you got to finish your homework? I forgot to ask you', -'Yeah, hold on' she went to get some papers and dropped them in front of Hopper, -'Alright then' he flipped the pages and looked satisfied, -'Plans for tomorrow?', -'We're planning like, a movie night at Mike's at seven. That's okay right?', -'Mhhm...I have to work late tomorrow', -'How late', El sat beside him will making herself some cereal, -'No idea, gotta cover for Chief Wilson', -'Oh. Chief Two', Hopper chuckled, -'Sure, chief two' he pinched one of her curls. He looked around, suddenly in realization, -'Will?', -'Lucas and Max are bringing him', -'Oh don't tell me that crazy redhead is driving, I've had enough of your shitty driving friends', -'Nah it's Lucas. He's slow as a snail, its fine', -'Wish I could say the same about that boyfriend of yours', -'One day you'll shut up about Mike's driving' she rolled her eyes and shoved a spoonful of Kellogg's into her mouth, -'Today is not that day' he finished, patting her shoulder, -'Will you stay up and wait for your brother? I'm tired as hell', El nodded and caressed his hand, -'And don't fucking snore, do you know how fucking loud you are sometimes?' She yelled at him while he made his way into the bedroom, -'GOOD FUCKING NIGHT, EL', the girl chuckled, her dynamic with her dad was carefree, and amazing. She was happy she had such a great dad. Even if Hopper was only adoptive.

El finished her cereal and turned on the TV with her mind, flipping channels with lazy and incredibly small hand gestures. She found a Bigfoot documentary, always fascinated by american mythos. If only people knew what was on the other side. Bigfoot was nothing.

She grabbed her snuggly blanket from her bed and waited for Will.

When Will walked in, finally, he saw El sleeping peacefully before the tv. Some urban legend doc was on. He left his bag aside and turned the tv off deciding it was better not to wake up his sister. After seeing how uncomfy she was though, Will coaxed her into moving to her own bed.

—

3am.

The quiet night was interrupted by the loud rumble of a 1970 navy blue Mustang. Its tires skidded on the Byer's muddy driveway before coming to a complete stop.

Mike opened the passengers door and let the cries of a small girl rip through the peacefulness of the surrounding area.

He grabbed a bag from the trunk of the car, tears making his eyes sore and his body tired. Holly held onto his brother as he held her up and closed the car; -'Hey, stop crying, you're safe now', Holly shook her blonde head and snuggled her face into his shoulder leaving a trail of tears and probably boogers on her brother's body, -'Fuck' he whispered, knocking on the wooden door. The light had already turned on, he heard shuffling inside. Joyce opened the door and frowned deeply at the scene before her, -'Uhmm-', -'C-Can we come in? Please?' Mike shivered, the cold making his bruised cheekbone even worse, -'YES! Come on! JIM?! Jim wake up!', Will looked curiously from behind his mother, his eyes opened widely when he realized who it was, -'Mike? I-...Do you want me to get El?', Mike nodded silently as he put Holly on the couch.

Will knocked on El's door, -'Hey! Wake up!', it took El a few seconds to open the door with her mind, -'What the FUCK WILL!' She fumed, obviously not excited about someone waking her up at three am. Then she heard Holly's cries coming from the living room.

Jim looked at the Wheeler siblings. A very sad, disrupted four year old girl, and her sixteen year old brother, who looked completely different from her. -'What the hell happened here' he asked, -'Uhm-', Mike didn't get to speak because El tackled him into a worries hug, -'Mike! Wha- your face! What- who did this?' She asked frantically, observing the bruise on his sharply chiseled cheekbone, -'Let me explain!' He pulled her hands away clearly annoyed by whatever had happened.

He held Holly into his lap and offered her a carton of orange juice, anything to keep her from crying. He sighed deeply and sniffled, -'So my parents are gonna get a divorce', he heard Will sigh in dismay, -'And-and I guess I-I pushed dad's buttons once in for all...he threw the tv remote at my face' he pointed a finger at his cheek, -'The screaming woke Holly up and...Mom didn't wanted to care for her, Nancy's not around so I-I couldn't leave her there' he started crying, -'She's so small still, she shouldn't be seeing this', Joyce nodded with tears in her eyes, -'Oh sweetie, I-I'm so sorry...You can sleep over tonight, if you want', Mike nodded, -'I brought some toiletries and clothes for her and I, just in case', Hopper nodded sternly, -'...Did you tell your parents where you were going in the middle of the night?', -'...Sir, I had a TV remote thrown at my face, they were screaming and throwing stuff around, I just shoved some things in a bag, grabbed my sister and left...I had to', Hopper agreed silently, -'I understand, kid. Alright...', in the meantime, El was trying to get Holly's spirits up, -'I like your princess pj's baby' she smiled kindly at the blonde baby, who sniffled and nodded gently, -'Thank you' she worded out in a hiccup, -'Are you tired? Do you wanna sleep?', Holly immediately turned to her brother and cuddled into him, -'Oookay then I get it' El chuckled and rubbed up and down her little leg for soothing.

Mike was too exhausted for anything right now...he hadn't slept at all and now he had to deal with this shit mess. Joyce brought him some green tea to calm his nerves, his hands were shaking, -'thank you, I'm sorry I came in like this, I don't know where else to go', -'It's okay kid. Will come help me fix them a place to sleep', Will followed Jim into his own bedroom to try and figure something out.

El sat beside him after crouching for a while to talk to Holly. She stretched her legs and kissed his hand, -'That bruise looks terrible' she whispered, Mike nodded, -'I nursed it on the way here' he looked down at his sister. She was tired but very much aware that she wasn't at home, but instead with El, Will and a few new faces. The little girl then crawled on El's lap, just as Hopper came out of Will's room, -'We made a thing here, come see'. Holly clung to El as soon as they started moving, -'Oh' the fifteen year old chuckled and held her up, -'Let's go see bed, okay?'.

Three layers of sleeping bags, two pillows and two blankets. The wheeler siblings' home for tonight.

-'Is this fine to you?' Jim asked, Mike nodded and grabbed Holly, -'Come on, princess, we have to sleep', Holly turned in El's arms and kissed her cheek, -'Bye El' she chuckled and grabbed her brother's hand, -'She's the sweetest, oh god'.

Mike and El stood under Will's doorway, -'We'll fix this' she said, almost like it was a promise, -'You'll be fine. You're great at solving problems', -'Yeah, math and chem and physics problems El...this is just-', -'Just the same. Now go, have a good night's sleep and make sure Holly sleeps tight. For me', Mike nodded and tears threatened to leave his dark honey eyes, -'Goodnight, love you', -'Love you too'.

Holly clung to Mike for dear life that night. Like she was afraid the only piece of home she had would be gone at any time. When Will woke up that Saturday morning, he found his best friend. His deep, black curls sprawling across a pillow with a pink-ish pillowcase on (El's spare one), his face was peaceful, breathing even and slowly. Like he hadn't been crying desperately a mere eight hours before. He was cradling a small, blonde headed four year old girl. If anyone saw these two together there would be no way of guessing they were related. Mike's hair was midnight black, his nose and cheeks were covered in freckles and his dark honey eyes gave him a kind, chivalrous look. Holly, in the other hand, had tanned cheeks and blue eyes making her look like a doll.

Will sighed in dismay, noticing smudged tear stains on both pillows, Holly's fists clinging tight into his brother's hoodie. The small girl started stirring at the touch of the sun unto her cheeks.

El stood beside Will's bed, all fresh faced and ready to handle the new guests; -'Hey' she said, caressing Will's shoulder, -'Good morning...she's waking up', El was gonna make sure Holly didnmt wake up Mike. He was tired as it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Two hours after Holly and the rest of the Byers/Hopper family woke up, Mike emerged from Will's room looking fresh as a lettuce, his ebony dark hair glistening against the late morning sun, his face was completely clear, his face stars popping out more than normal. He smelled like pine trees, mint and some sort of nice soft cologne. El frowned, -'Hey' she said, surprised about how radiant he looked, -'Slept well?', -'Yep! Better than ever' he leaned down to kiss her cheek and she pulled off some hair from his face, -'Now. Pretty' she chuckled and kissed him deeply, -'Where's Holly? Did she eat? Is she clean?', -'Yeah, all that. She's outside with Will, he's showing him some mushrooms in the front yard or something'. Hopper cleared his throat, -'I called your mom' he announced, Mike directed his big brown eyes to him, and nodded unsurely. -'Is she mad?', Hop looked down at his mug of coffee...or was it beer?, -'Let's just say she's more mad that you were driving at night...that's all she really commented on the topic...', Mike sighed heavily, shook his head gently and smiled wide, a row of pearly whites showing through his lips, -'That's fine! Absolutely! Uhmmm I'll be home by tonight I think, and-', -'You dont have to go back tonight, kid...' Hopper insisted, putting a hand on his shoulder, -'I talked to Joyce, you can stay for a little while. Until things settle back home...we want you and your sister to be okay'. Mike felt his eyes welling up, -'Thank you sir, it means a lot to us', -'I know. Now, after Will finishes showing Holly whatever nasty plants we have, he has an art class session so...I was thinking maybe, so you dont have to stay here all bored maybe you and El can go take Holly somewhere? Keep her distracted...', El looked at Hop and Mike, examining both expression. She sipped her grape juice in anticipation, -'I'd like that sir, thanks'; -'We could have a picnic' El said, fiddling with a blue hair tie locked around her wrist, -'I can make some cookies, bring some leftovers maybe? How's that', -'Quarry?' Mike suggested, El smiled and nodded, -'Sure. We'll have fun'.

-'Mike look! We got all these plants from outside!' Holly brought in a slew of pretty flowers and a white mushroom, -'Will told me all about these!', -'Those are pretty, Holly...did you say thanks?', -'Yep! He told me he has to leave for art class though', Will nodded and smiled at the child, -'I had fun Holls, maybe tomorrow I can teach you more about swamp plants if you want', -'Yes! I'd like that', -'Okay hit me' Will put up his fist and knuckle touched the blonde baby, -'I'll see you later guys, have fun!'; before Will left Mike stopped him and dragged him to the side, -'Thanks for distracting her with your weird botanic knowledge' Mike flashes a half smile at his friend, who nodded and hit his shoulder, -'Anytime. Have fun'.

El stepped out of the shower with a towel around her body, before she could enter her bedroom a dash of blonde swooped into it. Mike frowned, -'Holiday come here! El's gotta get ready!', -'I wanna see you get pretty! You can teach me!' Holly sat on El's un made bed, expectantly, El shrugged, and then turned to Mike, -'Her name is Holiday?', Mike nodded absently while trying to solve his fifth Rubik's cube of the day, -'Born on July 4th. Pretty original huh?', -'In her defense I've never met anyone named Holiday, so yeah, I'd say so!' She smiled wide and went into her room to change.

Holly watched attentively at everything El did, -'Whats that' she asked, -'This is eyeshadow, goes in your eyelid, see?', Holly nodded and grabbed some lipgloss, -'Dis?', -'It's for your lips! You want some?', the little girl nodded eagerly as El brushed a small amount of the make up into her rose lips, -'All set, miss Holly! Now we have to buy some stuff for the picnic and we'll be ready to go!'.

El asked Mike to stop at the strip mall so she could buy a cute picnic basket and a blanket they could lay on, -'Since dad has zero sense of adventure we gotta buy this shit' she chuckled.

Holly had asked Mike to carry her on his shoulders, nd now she was holding onto his thick black curls, -'You really need to stop pulling my hair, tiny monster', Holly protested, -'Hey! I'm not monster!' She pinched her brother's cheeks and continued pulling gently; El chuckled lowly, -'You like getting your hair pulled though', Mike's eyes grew wide, -'JANE HOPPER, you are impossible' he then laughed and draped his arm around her hip, brushing his fingers against her hipbone, -'You do though'.

After a few minutes of walking, the pair stumbled against Dustin and a girl named Melany. She had olive skin and green eyes, hair wild like the boy's, a bit overweight but very pretty nonetheless, -'GUYS!' Dustin called, his lisp more noticeable since he had left his dentures at home, Mike and El waved happily at the pair. Dustin chuckled when he looked closer, -'What's up guys, adopted Holly for the day?', El's smile faded quickly, looking up way up at her boyfriend, -'Yeah...kind of-', Mike grabbed Holly and put her on El's arms, ignoring the girls' whines of protest, -'Dustin, we gotta talk...you girls go ahead, nice to see you again Mel!' Mike waved lazily, sitting with his friend on a nearby bench ready to share what had happened last night.

El, and Holly went into the dollar store to find everything they needed for their picnic adventure while Melany just looked around for whatever little artifact she could find.

-'Dis!' Holly reached out and grabbed a patterned picnic blanket, -'Good job kiddo! Basket!' Holly threw the thing in the basket and El moved on. She had been using her powers to make Holly seem

Lighter, God knew she wasn't the strongest of the bunch. After a few more minutes, they found a picnic basket and paid up, -'Alrighty! We are done miss H!', -'Good', the baby girl patted El's curly hair and pinched her so she could walk out.

Mike nodded at the end of his story, wiping away some tears, -'Holy shit' Dustin whispered under his breath, -'Yeah...so that's why...Holly's with me', -'...I got your back Mike. If you have to leave again or somewhere to stay, trust me I got you. My house is always open for you and your family, you know this', Mike nodded, -'Thank you Dustin...sucks huh?', -'Yeah I remember when dad left. It was shitty. But for the best, at the end', Mike looked out into the street, trying to get some fresh air to calm himself down, -'Is my face red' he asked his friend. Dustin examined Mike's snow white features. His cheeks were a little pink but nothing too noticeable, his eyes were swollen so he offered him his water bottle, -'Here, clean up your eyes and you'll be fine'.

When El encountered her boyfriend again she knew exactly what had been happening. She and Mike had a very special, emotional connection. It almost went beyond all science explanation. Literal soulmates. She KNEW.

She heard him whisper, -'Dont tell the others okay? I'll tell them myself', Dustin nodded and patted his back, -'Good luck man. And hey, have a good time now okay? Good time', Mike smiled and ruffled his friends' hair, waving goodbye to Melany as he held El's hand again.

El strapped Holly with the seatbelt, Mike got into the pilot's seat and turned on the car -'You better stay put while I drive, Holiday, I'm serious. I don't have a damn carseat', -'Why not?' Holly pouted, -'Because I don't have kids of my own why would I tamper my car with kids' stuff', -'I'm your kid for the day!' Holly sounded whiny, -'I guess you're right. Just stay put', the little girl nodded and fiddled with her plush rabbit toy.

El noticed as Mike's hand gripped the wheel so tight his bony fingers turned white. -'Mike...' she whispered, trying not to startle him out of focus, -'What' he whispered back, his hair blew in the wind, uncovering his also freckle-stricken forehead, -'Are you okay?' El asked, Mike went silent for a few seconds, -'No' he answered sternly. -'Michael' El

Pleaded with a worried voice, -'I'll be fine El okay? Now we are gonna have a nice fucking day at the quarry. Are we clear?', El nodded and went completely silent.

El laid back on the blanket in her underwear to tan while Mike was preparing some sandwiches beside her. Holly tried to stick her finger in the mayo jar and Mike swapped her hand, -'Can you wait?' He said harshly, Holly looked up at him with her bright blue eyes, -'...Why are you being mean?', -'Because you're not behaving! Who even puts their hand in a food jar', -'Mike shut up' El mumbled from her place on the blanket. Mike sighed deeply and continued preparing food.

When he was done, he turned to his sister who was fiddling with some rocks looking sad, -'Hey...come here...we have to be there for each other these times. Okay? But I need you to obey and be nice, do you understand?', Holly nodded and pouted, Mike chuckled and gave her a kiss, -'Good girl. Now' he got real close to her ear and whispered, 'go wake up El, she looks like a lizard over there', Holly chuckled and nodded. Mike had his back turned from the action, he just heard 'FUCK' when Holly sat on El's midsection, -'You tiny, vile monster!'.

After the picnic Holly started playing with the loose sand and rocks in the shore of the quarry while Mike and El drifted together a bit deeper, never really looking away from the baby girl.

El looked at his face. His perfect nose, small chin, big eyes, his face stars dancing as he smiled. His thick lips and white pearls peeking from under them. -'I'd die for you' she whispered in his ear, Mike frowned and looked over his shoulder, -'You okay?', -'Yeah! What can't I say cute stuff to the love of my life?', Mike blushed, -'I'm the love of your life?', -'Yeah...you're my favorite person ever' she kissed his cheek deeply and held onto his shoulders again, -'I love you El', -'Love you too Mike'.

After a while of the Wheeler siblings AND El playing in the quarry they decided to go to the Byers home.

-'Bedtime Holly! Go brush your teeth', -'Mike I wanna talk to mamma', Mike frowned, -'Mom? Wha-', -'Talk to mama! Come on', he should've seen this coming. -'Okay, lets call mom', he asked miss Byers for the phone and she happily offered it to him.

-'Mamma? Hi its Holly' *giggle*

-'Yeah I'm okay. Mike's being nice'

-'I ate mac n cheese for dinner yea...Will showed me some plants and then-and then we had a picnic at the quarry!'

-'Can we come home mama?' That sentence broke Mike's heart in a million pieces,

-'...No? Okay. When? I miss you'

Shoulders drop.

-'Mommy please' Mike noticed Holly's voice, she was getting upset,

-'Say bye to mamma Holiday, come on-'

-'No!'

-'Give me the phone', the boy yanked the phone from her hands

-'Mom?' He said a bit too loud, -'You made her cry! Yes you did!'

-'...What do you mean we can't come home, oh my GOD...I can't believe you mom'

-'No, don't talk to me, bye' he hung up the phone, grabbed the blonde baby girl and walked into Will's room, leaving El, Joyce and Hopper looking stunned.

Will patted Mike's back while he sobbed shamelessly. Michael Wheeler had always been very much in touch with his feelings, not holding back his tears anymore. He had bottled up his emotions when El went missing, he was not about to do that again. Holly cried at the sight of her brother looking so broken.

-'Oh God' Will was borderline panicking, -'I'm, I-...what did she say Mike?', -'She doesn't want us home yet, b-but she has something to tell us and I don't know what the fuck it is', -'She'll tell you when the time is right...', Mike shook his head, looking into a nearby mirror. The bruise was turning greenish-yellow. He hated how it had hidden his face stars. He knew how much El loved them. -'...Can you believe my dad did this to me', he sighed deeply, -'He didn't even apologize', Will nodded, -'I know. Trust me', Mike looked down at his friend, -'Thanks for taking me in Will', -'...You're my best friend. My sister's boyfriend. You're like family!'.

Mike sat with Holly on the living room couch. Hopper looked on at the scene. He sat her on his lap, hugging her tight while she played with her plush bunny. El stood beside her adoptive father, -'He's good to her' she mumbled, Hop looked down. His daughter a whole foot smaller than him, -'He is...good big brother', -'He knows how to take care of people before himself', Hopper had always admired his altruism. It was truly admirable.

-'I'm pregnant' Karen Wheeler said in one single breath. Her son and younger daughter sitting im front of her. Mike's jaw hung open. Holly frowned in confusion.

-'...With dad's baby?', his mother looked down at her feet, -'...', -'Mom, answer me! Is it dad's baby!', -'Michael, not now please', -'So it's not. Who's baby is it mom?! ANSWER ME PLEASE', -'It's a guy I met the other day, okay?', -'Wha- HOW DID I NOT KNOW THIS?!', -'I am not obliged to tell you what I do with my life Michael Theodore Wheeler', -'It concerns me when you get pregnant with some random's CHILD! What are we gonna do now mom?! Dad LEFT', -'I got a job, as a real state agent...so that's what I'm gonna do about it', -'Jesus fuck I can't be here...Come on, Holiday' he grabbed Holly's hand tight, -'MICHAEL!', -'I'll be at El's. Bye'. Karen knew it was pointless to argue with her son. Nancy had already yelled over the phone, she didnt want to put up with Mike too.

-'CAN YOU FUCKING BELIEVE THIS?!' Mike was flailing his arms around desperately, then grabbing at his hair, completely stressed, -'Mike you need to calm down, man' Will tried to tell him. It made Mike start angry crying. Fuck he hated that. -'She-S-She really did it, huh? She really shat on me and Holly's LIFE'. El watched the scene from behind her father's broad body, afraid Mike would start throwing shit around.

-'Listen kid, it's life shit that happens okay?', Mike looked at Hopper in the eye. Jesus fuck, Hopper couldn't intimidate him with his size anymore. Sure Mike was under his ideal weighg by twenty pounds because his metabolism was way too fast, but the kid was tall. Two inches away from being Hopper's height. His big, brown eyes looked into Hopper's grey-blue ones, -'You're right. Life is shit. Now I have to take care of this mess', -'Call Nancy!' Will suggested, Mike snorted. -'Nancy is not gonna leave nursing school to come to this mess', Hopper could agree. The young woman loved nursing school. She was good at it.

-'And now mom's gonna start working and-and who's gonna take care of the baby?! It'll have to be me! But I'm a boy!' He whined like nobody knew this for a fact. El sighed deeply. -'What if taking care of it prevents me from accepting my scholarship huh?! What will I do then?!'.

Despite being told by Ted Wheeler that he was a good for nothing, Mike was everything but. At just sixteen he had won a scholarship to go study chemical engineering at a Chicago college, where he could also run track if he wanted. He had done a project about how to make water everywhere drinkable by the process of chemical cleansers combined with natural purificatory systems. He had cried into El's arms when he won the scholarship. He was GOOD for something.

Will looked down at his friends' remarks. He was right. -'Try to be happy for your mom at least', -'for what? Cheating on dad? Like-I just can't believe this! I can't believe HER'. Hopper thought for a second...-'Why would she be doing stuff like these now?', Mike looked down at his sneakers, thick tears running down his freckled cheeks, then Hopper answered his own question, -'She was tired of the end of the cul de sac life, wasn't she. She was tired of being with a man who didn't love her'. The sixteen year old boy looked up. His feminine features casting shadows against the dim yellow light of the lamp. Mike felt a small hand hold his. Chunky fingers grazing against his long ones, -'Don't be sad' Holly looked up and patted his leg. Mike sniffled in some tears and held her up, -'We'll be okay right? Sorry I scared you, I was just angry...I mean I still am', -'Angry at me?' She pouted sadly, -'No not at you, Holly. At mom...but I'll be okay'.

Joyce and Hopper let Mike share bed with El that night. The boy was angry, sad and disappointed and he would need El by his side to get a good night's sleep. Holly slept between the two teenagers not wanting to let go of her brother. Mike stroked El's hair lazily, -'Thank you' he mumbled, his big eyes closing, -'For what?' She asked curiously, -'Just...helping me sleep', El chuckled and blushed, -'Any time baby. Any time'.

2am.

Hopper almost had a heart attack when he saw a silhouette sitting at the kitchen table. In the dark. The only source of light coming from a lone lamp post outside. Took him a couple seconds to realiZe it was Michael Wheeler. His pale skin almost glowed in the dark, his long gazelle legs stretching under the table, his hands grasping something.

Hopper turned on a dim light, startling the boy, -'Chief, I-I'm sorry I-', Hopper shook his head. The young man could be fearless and then a ball of anxiety at the same time, -'Calm down Wheeler...can't sleep?', Mike sighed deeply, -'Just dealing with shit', he looked down at the mint tea, -'Fuck' he mumbled in dissapointment, -'What', -'No, I just like the smell of the mint steam...it's going cold now', -'Oh...you can make more, you know this house is like your house', -'Thank you sir. I guess I just wanted something to soothe me. Things are pretty shit lately' he chuckled sadly, -'So you ranted at me a few hours ago...trying to intimidate me with all 120 pounds of you', Mike frowned, -'Hey! That's all muscle okay?', Hopper chuckled, -'Okay Wheeler...listen I'm sorry if I was kind of insensitive when you told us about your mom earlier. I'm just hsed to adults being shit, so it doesn't really...I mean Karen is amazing, she-I remember going to school with her', Mike frowned, -'Huh?', -'Yep. She was a cheerleader, of course. Always very nice, that huge smile on her face and her hair always just...done up-', -'It's weird when you talk about my mom, Hop. Was she your crush or something?', -'Oh no. That's always been Joyce. Always been and always will', Hopper smiled unconsciously. Mike tried to hide a sneaky tear from falling down his cheek. But Hopper noticed, -'What's wrong?' He asked, -'Nothing, just...I promised El I'd always be with her...that I'd always take care of her, and-and I do my best, sir. Don't get me wrong, but what if we end up like mom and dad and-', -'Michael' Hopper laid his huge hand on Mike's bony shoulder, -'You know how I know you actually love my daughter? I have known that, ever since she told me you put yourself in the line of fire for her. To comfort her. Ever since you ran past government rifles, not caring these men wouldn't hesitate on blowing your head off, for her. And you'd just known her for a week. I know you love her because you comfort her, you don't hurt, you protect and you teach. Michael, you're dating a young woman who could snap your neck with a flick of a pinky. I can bet my life that every single man in this Earth would be afraid of dating her. But you aren't. And you put your life on the line for her. You're nothing like your mom and dad Mike, what you two have...I have never seen before'. Damn. Now Mike was crying, he couldn't believe it took Hop this long and being in these circumstances to vent like this, -'It means a lot, sir' his face was embarrassingly red, his freckles popping more than usual, -'Go to bed Mike. Your sister probably realized El's not actually you, she may get upset when she realises you're not there', the young man smiled between tears and patted Hopper's arm, -'Thank you Hop. For the talk-', -'Anytime'.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a silly daily happenings chapter, i have to write some more drama but its nice to have this out. hope yáll had a good new years, im still getting a hang of how to use this website so dont worry if i dont see or read ur comments im just trying to make some time to figure this out thanks for your sweet messages and if you have suggestions or headcanons you wanna see happen definitely let me know**

When El wakes up the next day, Mike is heavily asleep beside her, he had always slept curled into himself, he feels safer that way, like no monster...or person can get to him. The thick black curls sprawl against the white pillowcase and she smiles. Its little details like these that make her fall inlove all over again. Holly is missing. She hears her laughing, then hears Joyce and Will's voice coming from the same place. Of course.

El goes to freshen up and make herself presentable for the morning, at least, and greets the three people in the kitchen. Holly is reaching for more syrup to put into her scrambled eggs, -'Oh so you do that disgusting thing Mike does too?', El speaks rather loudly so everyone can be aware of her presence, Holly looks back and sticks out her tongue, -'It's yummy, okay El? You should try it', -'Oh believe me I did. It's the only thing I don't love about Michael Wheeler', Joyce chuckled and turned around to face her daughter, -'Baby, Hop and I are going on a date tonight, so you guys will just have to do you for a while okay? We'll leave money in case you wanna order something', -'Sure ma' Will and El said at the same time.

-'Okay, I'll be back by 6 and then Hop and I will leave around 7 for the date, is that ok?', -'Yes ma', -'Okay, I love you two, take care of Holly and save Mike some breakfast for the love of everything good', El chuckled, -'Alright Ma, have a good day'.

Mike opened his eyes. The courtains were opened so the sun shone into his face. -'Fuck'. He stood up, flipped the hair off his face and went to clean himself in the bathroom. After a shower, some grooming to look a bit more presentable and his dental and skin care routine, he suddenly thought going back to sleep wasn't a bad idea. He found the bed all for himself, laying down and cuddling El's thick purple baby blanket she always kept for comfort. Suddenly, the bedroom door opened and he felt someone straddling his stomach, -'MIKE! MIKE GOOD MORNING! WAKE UP MIKE!', he frlt around for the body, without opening his eyes. He recognized the curves too well. -'Get off me El', he whined, -'No no no! You get your ass off this bed and get ready for the day, you look so fucking HANDSOME I wanna show you off around town, UP! UP!' He wasn't budging, El sighed, -'Up or I won't let you make out with me tonight', Mike technically fell off the fucking bed, -'Oh God, okay! I'm up!'.

Mike looked into his backpack, -'Shit' he mumbled, -'What's wrong?' El asked him while reading some novel, -'I gotta get more clothes for me and Holly. Gotta go home', -'...Right. You want me to go with you?', -'Yes please that would be neat'.

Mike rang the doorbell to his own house. He held Holly up as to protect her for whatever they would encounter on the other side of the door.

Ted Wheeler greeted his son and youngest daughter. And El, who was looking from afar.

-'Mike-' he babbled nervously when he saw his son's wound on his cheekbone, -'Mike, come on-', -'Don't touch me dad, don't TOUCH me or I swear to God...I'll do something stupid. Me and Holly have to pick up more clothes', -'Clothes? For what?', -'If you have not noticed, we have been staying at the Byers for a few days because I can't fucking leave my sister with people like you two!'. Holly hid her face on Mike's sweatshirt, feeling embarrassed for some reason; -'MICHAEL COME DOWN HERE RIGHT THIS SECOND' ted tried to sound authoritative but he never was. So Mike just kept climbing the steps with Holly tailing him.

El let herself in and sat awkwardly on the kitchen chairs.

Karen looked beside her and noticed the young girl, 'How's he been?' She asked quielty, El sighed deeply and ate one of the grapes Karen had out, -'He has been...irritable. I mean he's always a bit tense maybe, but...he's just kind of angry these days because of you guys' she pointed causally at the pair, -'I wouldn't bother him too much. It'll pass'; Karen nodded and slumped back into a nearby chair. El watched her carefully. That woman was excellent at hiding pain and despair. She looked radiant, beaming, glowing. What an envy, El thought.

Mike turned off the car in front of a burger joint, -'So! You guys ready to eat some good calories?', he was overly excited after picking up clothes from his house. El didn't respond and instead just looked at him. -'Mike we don't have to be outside if you don't want to', -'I wanna be outside El. I wanna get distracted from this shit. And i'm hungry so can you please me? One time?', The girl looked back at Holly who was staring at them with huge eyes, -'Okay, okay come on'.

The whole way through their lunch, Mike doesn't say a word. It's very weird of him since he likes talking, especially to El. Instead he seems absent and barely touched his towering triple cheeseburger. Which is also weird because he could eat a whole cow at any given time.

-'Babe', El tried to touch his hand and instead he retreats it, just sighing and looking out the window into the pine tree woods.

-'You wanna go to the lake or the quarry later? To...cool off?'. Mike nods absently again.

-'Holly eat all your food' he commands, avoiding eye contact still.

Mike takes two foldable plastic chairs from his trunk and sits them firmly on the shallow part of the lake.

Holly plays around with sand and water while he expects El to sit beside him. Instead, she sits on him.

-'Ah come on babe, I just ate', -'Ate? You call picking on some fries and leaving half a burger eating?

I'm staying here' a sweet smile appeared on her lips. She leaned down and kissed him deeply, holding his hands into hers, -'I want you to be okay, Mike', -'I am...I am okay!', El scoffed and rolled her eyes, -'You're not. This is going under your skin, this situation with your parents...I know it must affect you a lot but baby, you can't be mad at everyone else too! It's just not healthy. You just gotta talk about it. I am here for you', Mike's long eyelashes covered his eyeballs for a second, he was looking down thoughtfully.

El started talking again, getting impatient by his silence, -'Maybe...when we get home and Dad and Joyce leave...we can get Will to entertain Holly elsewhere so we can-' dhe locked her legs on his sides and stroked a hand along the crotch of the denim pants he was wearing. His breath hitched, -'Okay, just don't give me a boner here' he grabbed her hands and kissed them, -'I love you', -'I love you too Mike'; El looked up and saw Holly trying to catch small fish with her kiddie bucket, -'What do you got there, Holiday?' She asked curiously.

Mike looked at the interaction from afar. El had a knack to get along with anyone she encountered. He mainly got lost in his thoughts about El, once in a while hearing a distant -'YOU CAUGHT A TADPOLE I WANT ONE TOO' from his sister, and a -'We have to free them before we leave though' coming from his girlfriend. He was really lucky to have someone like her by his side.

It was almost seven when the trio got into the Byer's house.

Joyce was doing her hair in front of the vanity mirror, -'I thought the date was at seven' El mentioned, throwing Mike's car keys on the counter, -'Yeah well, your dad is late...', -'Ma, you know how he is...', -'Which is exactly why I'm not rushing! He said he was on his way', El chuckled, -'You look pretty, Ma. I like the bangs', -'Thank you sweetie'.

El threw herself over Will who was watching some doc on TV, -'Helloooo Willie!', -'Get OFF, El! You're being annoying!', -'Ain't that what sisters are for?', the big eyed boy rolled his green saucers and frowned, -'What do you want, El?', -'I need you to entertain Holly for a while', -'Mhmm...what for', -'Mike is tense as fuck and he's being a pain in the ass if Imm honest', she took some m&ms from his packet, -'So I wanna make him feel better and have fun', -'You guys wanna watch a movie or some- oh god. Oh', Will looked at his sister's face, -'Holly needs to not be here. Or asleep. Or distracted enough. Ok?', Will sighed deeply, -'You guys really fuck that loud?', -'WILLIAM! We just need...time alone. I have to talk to him and...have fun. Ok?', -'Yes, alright. You owe me one', -'Mhmm I sure do!', -'And where's Mike?', -'He went to help Holly get ready for bed', -'Right. Sure. I'll ask mom if I can get her car or maybe have Dustin pick us up', El smiled, -'Thanks Will', -'You owe me one. Gotta help me sneak Mark in sometime', -'ANYTIME'.

The pair heard Mike hurry Holly into El's room, -'Don't forget to hand me the wet towel Holly, you know how to dress yourself right?', -'Yeaa, go away!' She pouted cutely and ran out of Mike's sight, he rolled his eyes and walked to the living room -'She literally lets me help her take a shower but won't let me help her dress herself', -'Kids are weird' Will commented while eating some of his candy, -'That they are. Hey you guys wanna order some pizza? I'm hungry', -'Oh so NOW you're hungry' El half-mocked him, -'You got dough, Wheeler?', -'Yeah, hold on, let me check how much I got', Mike opened his wallet and noticed a twenty dollar bill. And no condom. -'Fuck', -'What, not enough for pi-', Before Will could finish the question, Mike cut him off -'No, I'm out of condoms. Damn...Will, you don't HAPPEN to have some-', El blushed for some reason, -'Michael, I'm gay' he responded while still watching TV, -'Why the fuck would I have condoms', -'What about Joy-', -'MIKE! I'm not asking my mom for condoms that's disgusting', Will gagged and El was trying not to cackle, -'Okay then we gotta go get some', he pointed at El, wordlessly commanding her to get up and go to the drug store with him; -'Holly! I'll go buy some pizza and then to the pharmacy, do you want anything?' He called, the little girl poked her blonde head out, -'Yeaaa, m&m's like Will's', -'Okay, you stay here with Will, I'll be back in a second with El', -'Okay byeee' her tiny voice resonated around the house making Mike chuckle endearingly.

Mike and El were caught leaving by Hopper who was just parking his truck on the driveway, clearly in a rush, -'you're late' El said loudly, -'I know, kid. Shit, some drunk guy broke an exhibition window at RadioShack and we had to go take cara of it, FUCK-', -'It's okay she's not mad, we're gonna get some pizza to bring here and just hang out, ok?', -'Yeah, okay, have fun, I love you' he ruffled her hair, -'Love you too dad, come on Mickey'.

When El realized Hopper was out of earshot as they walked to Mike's car, she chuckled to herself, -'After the dinner date they're going to a motel because they can't fuck with you guys here' she pointed lazily at Mike, the boy almost choked, -'Oh my GOD!', -'It's the truth!' El laughed and got into the Mustang.

-'...Strawberry...flavor...? What-' Mike held up a small square packet and read the description, his freckled cheeks blushed when he realized rhe reason why a condom would have flavor. He turned around, -'Hey El, look- ah shit', he quickly hid the thing behind his back after finding his track coach before him, -'Wheeler, what a coincidence', -'Indeed, Mr. Chapman', -'I called your house today but you were absent! Told your lovely mother we have track practice tomorrow', -'It's summer', -'Exactly! That's why we have practice, Mike. No uniform needed, just be there by 8am', -'Will do, sir', the older man smiled faintly and went on his way just as El turned the corner of the aisle, she was holding an armful of candies and snacks. Mike sighed and rolled his eyes, -'I got track practice tomorrow morning', -'Ah, you talked to Chappie, I suppose? Caught him on his way out, pestered me about me not wanting to join stupid basketball. He just can't seem to understand why I chose ballet as if I'm not 5ft3 and obviously not fit for fucking basketball. Anyway..That's good, at least we'll have something to do earlier', Mike shrugged and held up the red package for her to see, -'Strawberry huh? Okay, sounds good to me', she raised her eyebrow and threw the candies and the condoms for the cashier to ring.

The teen behind the counter chuckled, -'These make my boyfriend's cock taste like a popsicle' the girl winked and smiled wide, too wide, at Mike, -'And you know what they say, tall guy, big co-', -'Just charge us, Patty' El said impatiently.

The couple picked up the pizza and went home to find Dustin's car in the driveway, -'Well they must be having a blast in there', Mike said while taking the pizza box inside.

The radio was on, but it wasn't at a scandalous volume. El looked around to find Will, Dustin and Holly playing Operation around the kitchen table, -'What are you guys-', -'Shhh El! Dusty is trying to take off the kiiiiney', -'It's kidney, Holls', Mike laid down the pizza box, which distracted the player and made him zap himself, -'HA! LOSER!' Will jumped up his seat, -'I won!', -'MICHAEL! How dare you distract my surgeon abilities with delicious pep pizza!', Mike chuckled and sat Holly on a chair, -'Probably means you're not a very good surgeon to begin with', -'Are you hearing this William, I get kicked out of my own house to come here for a good time, and then I just get attacked!', El frowned, -'Kicked out? Your mom-', -'No, I was hanging out with Max and Lucas and they started sucking face on my bed and they wouldn't fucking leave', -'Oh' El raised her eyebrows, -'...You two are gonna make out as well huh?', Mike put a cup down hard on the counter and sighed heavily, -'No, Dustin, we are not gonna make out in the middle of the table with my baby sister a foot away from us if that's what you wanna know', -'Gee what has gotten into you, Hot Wheels?', -'I'm just stressed...And kind of angry if I'm honest. I really just wanna eat and go to bed' he turned to El and held her hands, she nodded gently, -'Of course, babe', she grazed her thumbs over his skinny wrists and pulled him closer, -'Don't make a scene, Mike' she looked up...way up...at him with huge pleading eyes, -'A scene? For fuck's sake El...I am stressed, I am angry, my family as I knew it was a lie...', -'Michael lower your god damn voice with me', -'How come I'm not allowed to be mad when I have reasons to? I'm just asking you to understand why I'm fucking acting this way', -'You're being a dick though. A dick to every body. And I know that's not you', -'I've never been through this El, please don't tell me to fucking calm down because I can't make that promise', El narrowed her eyes, -'...Can you at least fucking behave through four slices of pizza. Please. For Holly', -'Do not preach to me about Holly, El, I'm telling you', -'I am trying to see what you see. Okay? Just, can you hold your tongue? Do you think you can do that?', -'I'm fucking trying Jane but if you keep preaching about my behavior just like Hopper does then I'm seriously gonna lose it. Ok...', El looked down and joined everyone else at the table.

Will waved a strawberry flavored condom, still in its wrapper, around.

Dustin was trying to hold his laughter.

-'I heard these make dicks taste like popsicles' he chuckled, El grabbed the thing and put it away, -'You guys are the worse! You're trash William!', -'Y-Yeah we don't wanna know about you and Mark's antics' Dustin chuckled, while handing Holly some napkins. Mike looked at the scene from his sitting spot on the kitchen counter.

Mike had finished putting Holly to sleep beside him on El's bed and was ready to hit the hay himself, -'Wanna be big spoon?' His girlfriend asked, he nodded silently and got under the thick covers with her. He hugged her from behind and even wrapped his leg around her waist, like a koala hug.

-'Do you wanna talk about anything' El asked quietly. Mike sighed deeply and shook his head, -'Maybe later. Tomorrow over breakfast, I'm not sure. I don't have my thoughts straight', -'And you're cranky', -'I'm not', -'Hmm yes you are...', -'Okay I am. But I have my reasons and we are not fonna argue about this again. I just wanna sleep', -'Goodnight babe, I love you', -'Love you too', he kissed her nape and rested his head on one of El's fluffy pillows.

A few hours later and El woke to the sound of snores. Right in her ear.

She nudged him with her elbow, -'Babe, you're snoring', he didn't budge and kept serenading her. El rolled her eyes.

-'Michael, you're fucking snoring, stop' she said louder this time. Mike sighed deeply, breathing in a heavy breath, -'What', -'You're snoring so loud, do you even hear yourself?', -'Not really cuz Imm fucking sleeping', he closed his eyes again, -'No no, see you're gonna keep doing it!', -'Jesus fucking Christ Eleven! What do you want me to do then', El turned around and sat up, -'...If you call me Eleven one more fucking time, Mike', -'What? You're irritating me!', -'We agreed. No more Eleven', she moved her hand lazily and pinned him against the wall, -'WHAT THE FUCK?! LET ME GO! YOU'RE BEING IRRATIONAL!', -'No, you are. For calling me a name I wanna leave behind! Respect me, Mike', the boy sighed in defeat, -'Put me down, Jane', the girl rolled her eyes and let him go, -'Jesus fuck, El...you want me to sleep on the couch?', -'Stop screaming your gonna wake up your sister', Mike ran a hand through his hair, -'I'm sleeping on the couch', -'You don't fit on the damn couch just stay here!', the door bedroom door slammed open. Hopper's grizzly bear sized frame appeared on the threshold. He looked tired and irritated.

-'What the fuck is all the fucking screaming', he saw Holly's blonde head emerging from under the duvet and sighed, -'Nothing dad! I just...', -'I come home from a date, wanting to sleep, and I hear my daughter and her dipshit boyfriend yelling at each other in her bedroom. I am fucking irritated, okay? I have work tomorrow', El looked at the clock. 2am. -'It's already tomorrow dad', Hopper held the bridge of his nose, -'You, Wheeler, couch. Now. I don't care if half your body hangs off it, that's what you get for being so tall, get the hell out of here', -'But sir, I-', -'Did I stutter? This is my daughter's bedroom, which is in my house. If sleeping apart will stop you two from bickering, then so be it. COUCH', -'Dad he did nothing wrong! I used my powers, that's all', -'...Against him?', Mike followed both with his eyes, -'Yeah, I just got...mad. For like a second', Hop closed his eyes, -'Listen I just wanna fucking sleep. Will y'all do me that favour and put me out of my fucking misery? Can you get along tonight?', a faint scream was heard from Will's room, -'Jesus Christ stop yelling you fucking cunts!', El chuckled at his brother's potty mouth and Mike just blushed, -'HEY. More respect for me, William', Hopper yelled back. No response.

El turned to Mike, -'I'm sorry', -'Nah, I am...I'll stop snoring, promise', -'Hold on, this started because YOU were snoring?', El nodded, as if that was the gravest matter in the world, Hopper chuckled, -'Get some god damn sleep kids and if I hear you raising your voice again in my house' he pointed at Mike, -'You're sleeping outside on the porch with no fucking blankets ok', Holly giggled -'Popsicle Mike', the young man rolled his eyes, -'Yeah you laugh, kiddie. Goodnight sir', -'Mhmm. Goodnight. And behave, for fuck's sake'. Hopper closed the door and the pair heard his heavy steps getting further and further away.

7am.

El's alarm clock didn't surprised Mike because he had been up for an hour now, unlike his girlfriend and baby sister. Which meant he could enjoy a lengthy relaxing shower, make himself some decent food and get ready for track practice on time. His hair fell straight into his face. He hadn't cut it because they were supposed to be in summer break and there was no point. Until now.

7:30am.

-'El...wake up, you told me you were coming to track practice with me', El pushed her face into the pillow. Mike rolled his eyes and pinched her ass, -'Get up!', El groaned and turned to look at him...-'Why do you look so...ready?', -'I've been up since 6am, come on or I'll be late!', -'Listen baby, I wanna be a supportive girlfriend and all that but...it's too early', -'Jane. Come ooooon, you like to see me run!', -'No, I like how your hair just flops in mid air, it's cute', -'Just...get up. You too Holly, UP!'.

—-

Max stared at El as she sat beside her on the bleachers. Max was in to watch Lucas train for the football team.

-'Who are you and what have you done to Jane Eloise Hopper', -'What do you mean' she groaned, putting Holly beside her, -'You're wearing sweatpants, a sweatshirt, a beanie and your dad's sunglasses. You look fucking miserable', -'Gee, thanks Maxine', -'Did you even showered', El sighed, -'We were running late and-', -'You're disgusting', -'AND! Mike finished my hot water!' She pointed at his boyfriend who was talking to other team mates, Max peeped -'I mean he does look fresh as fuck. Like a tomboy girl with nice hair', -'He hates it when you call him girl you know that?', -'Is it my fault he was born with a literal girl face?', El chuckled, -'He's my girl then', Max cackled and Holly looked at both girls in confusion.

-'WHAT THE FUCK, LOOK AT HIM GOOOOOO' Max yelled, kind of amazed at how Mike had managed to out-sprint half of the track team in five seconds, El cackled, -'Isn't he great?!', -'NO! Holy shit that's FREAKY!', -'GO MIKE, GO!' Holly jumped up and down making the bleachers shake, El smiled at the support and continued watching how her boyfriend did his last 100m. It's like he just glided through the pavement.

He pushed through the finish line and started to slow down. -'GREAT JOB MIKE! First! Don't pass out, son, in through your nose', Mike laid back on fhe pavement and gave Mr. chapman a thumbs up, trying to catch his breath.

The captain of track team approached him, equally winded, -'I don't know if to be mad at you because you out-ran me again, or to be excited that you're gonna win us our next gold medal', Mike chuckled and high fived him.

Holly sat on his stomach, -'H-Holly nooo', Max helped him get up, -'Why are you so fast?' She asked, -'Long legs' he simply replied before going to El.

-'Jesus, you're sweaty', the girl complained, helping him take off his shirt. She turned to Max and pointed at Mike's body, -'Not a girl', -'A flat chested one, could be' she joked, then going to check on Lucas.

Mike narrowed his eyes, pushing his hair out of his face, -'Mom?'. Karen Wheeler was sitting by the bleachers, just looking at her children interact. Mike walked to her with Holly in his arms, -'What are you doing here' he was clearly irritated. Karen's hazel eyes looked into his, -'I want you to come back home'.

Jane went through the police station's glass doors, a little winded from the walk she did from the high school to her dad's workplace.

Flo flashed her a kind smile, -'Oh hi Jane! What's up?', -'Hi Flo, not much. I had to walk all the way here from school', -'School?', -'Yeah, Mike had track practice', -'So weird, it's barely nine and they make him practice early?', -'Yeah, can you tell I left the house in a rush? Coca Cola's the only thing that can keep me up' she lifted a can of soda at Flo, who tipped her coffee mug with the teenager's drink. El chuckled, -'Where's papa bear?', -'Pretending to work in his office', -'I'll go peep, thanks Flo!'.

El knocked on Hopper's office door with her elbow since her hands were busy with a donut and a can of soda.

-'Come in' she heard. She smiled to herself and opened the door with her powers, -'Boooo', Hopper turned around at the sound of his daughter's voice, -'Terrifying indeed, you look like a car just hit you', -'Oh gee dad, THANKS. You truly are a beaming ray of sunshine', -'Yeah well that's what you get when you steal my sunglasses', El chuckled and sat opposite to him. Hopper smiled wide and cupped her cheek, -'Always pretty, don't worry', -'Trust me, I don't' she took a bite of her donut; -'And where's your abnormally tall dipshit boyfriend huh?', El pursed her lips, -'His mom collected him and Holly. Wants them to go back home or something', Hopper nodded, -'I never thought I would say this, but I can't believe I have a more functional family than the Wheelers', -'DADDY!', -'I mean look at us! Joyce works a lot, I work a lot, Will is gay, Jonathan left to live in New York, you are like Sissy Spacek in Carrie and we still have it better than Karen and Ted Wheeler! Who would've thought!', El wanted to laugh, -'I guess...it's sad though. He's really angry. I did tell you Karen's pregnant again?', -'Wowwww what the-', -'Yeah. And it's really not a good time. Got Mike stressed as hell', -'Can't imagine...so you're here because your boyfriend can't entertain you anymore', -'Yeah and I need a ride home, I'm not fucking walking', Hopper chuckled, -'Okay, help me put these in the archive first and I'll take you go home', -'Can we stop for burgers', -'It's nine in the morning Jane, you're going home', -'I'm gonna eat a triple decker extravaganza with italian sausage patty', -'And die of a heart attack straight after' Jim scoffed.

El put the archives away and whined, -'See you made me ruin my glitter nails', Hopper held her hands, -'...They're still shiny and disgusting to me', -'Right, I forgot you hate glitter', -'It's unnecessarily loud and...i don't know...anyway , let's get going'.

-'What do you want', Karen looked taken aback by her son's words, -'We want our children back home, Michael', the boy looked beside him at Holly, who didn't understand the situation, -'...Okay. Listen, we will come back if you promise to work your shit out...at least away from her' Mike motioned at his little sister. Ted nodded, -'We promise', -'And' Mike pointed at his pale freckled face ghat was still adorned with a fading bruise, -'I told you I was sorry', -'No you fucking didn't dad! Tht's the problem! You're a fucking douchebag', -'HEY! Do not speak to me like-', -'Stop scweaming!', Holly covered her ears, -'Yeah, daddy has to stop screaming, come on', Mike held her up and took her upstairs.

-'Give me a kiss, come on', El chuckled at her dad's silliness and showered him with the smoochies he loved. He never admitted it to outsiders but with his family, he was an actual softie, -'I love you dad', -'Love you too El, any plans for today?', -'Nah, I'm gonna see if Will wants to drive me around later, who knows', -'Okay, just remember to let me know', -'Sure, bye! Have a good day', -'You too sweetheart', El hopped off the truck and opened the door from a few feet away.

-'Hey Byers', she greeted his brother who was playing with his atari, -'Hi Hop...where's Mike?', -'Heeee...his mom went to pick him and Holly up from track practice so...dad brought me here', -'Okay, is he fine though?', -'Nah just stressed, a bit angry at everything', -'You guys need to stop yelling in the middle of the night', -'I know' she opened a box of Eggos and then the fridge to take out her whipped cream and m&m's, -'He was snoring and I got soooo annoyed, I just lost it', Will paused his game, -'You guys are idiots', El chuckled loudly and started preparing her dose of 5000 calories.


	4. Chapter 4

After a few hours, a Mustang engine was heard once again in the Byers-Hopper driveway.

-'I can't wait to see how his family reunion went' El chuckled sleepily.

Will sighed deeply,

-'I can' he turned off his atari and El opened the door for Mike. From her place on the couch.

-'Hey, thanks, I brought some lunch for-',

el frowned, -'Was dad...supposed to be coming too?',

Mike looked around the Byers driveway. Yup. The Blazer pulled up several feet behind his navy blue Mustang.

-'Ohhh...' Mike rolled his eyes, -'He's gonna scold me'

El couldn't ask why because before she could open her mouth, she heard her father grunt

-'You were speeding, Wheeler! Do you want a fucking ticket, boy?',

-'N-No sir, I-'

-'I'll give you one if I see you speeding like that again, you dipshit'

-'Jesus I'm sorry! It just...runs...'

-'Just runs. It just runs. Do you know how cars work, you-'

-'I won't speed again. I promise'

-'Mhmm sure you won't. What do you got there'

-'Chicken broccoli casserole...sir'

-'Alright...that's our lunch for today',

Mike nodded and laid the Tupperware on the kitchen table.

Hopper walked by El, who was laying back on his 'Tv-Watching-Dad-Chair',

-'Hey, get off your ass, there's lunch' he pinched her ear and El protested

-'I know, I know, I'm going!', She dragged herself off the comfy chair and held Mike's hands, then placing a sloppy kiss on his lips

-'Where have you been' she yawned, while scooping up some of the casserole

-'I, Uhm...'

-'El says you've been having problems At home...is that so?', Hopper's voice was deep and serious.

Will looked at the two of them.

-'Y-heah, Yeah I guess. I was gonna talk to you guys about it' Mike sat down besides his best friend, who was glancing up at him curiously.

-'I'm listening...We are all here to help, Wheeler but if you think you're gonna sleep at my house for one more night without telling me what's going on, then forget it'

Mike gulped. Why did Hopper always had to be so fucking intimidating.

-'Yeah well...few days ago my parents were fighting and, my dad even left...and my mom said they were getting a divorce'

-'Yeah shit happens'

Mike chuckled sarcastically, -'That it does, sir...' he sighed heavily and Hopper noticed the shift in energy

-'So tell us more'

-'Yeah well, we were having an argument about it, so I sent Holly upstairs because she had woken up...and thennnn Dad kinda, threw a TV remote at my face' he pointed at the yellow-ish bruise on his cheekbone,

-'Why did he threw you the remote'

-'Because I told them not to get separated or some shit, I don't know. So that's when I took Holly and-and came here. And now here we are'

Hopper looked at Will, El and then Mike again,

-'Heard your mom's pregnant again'

Will choked on his casserole and El punched him in the back brutally, -'Ouch, you fucking ape' he cursed at her under his breath after spitting out what bothered him.

Mike nodded and looked down at his plate

-'Can't say I'm really happy for that...but Uhmm, it is what it is'

-'Why are you not happy for your mom? She seems-'

-'Because she cheated on dad, and now she's pregnant. Okay? That's why. Can we move on, please' Mike waved his hand around and pleaded Hopper with his eyes to just DROP IT.

-'Yeah, sure. So are you gonna stay here for a bit longer?'

-'If I may, then yes'

Hopper chuckled. Always the gentleman.

-'Yes you may.'

Will and El hopped into Mike's Mustang after their late afternoon lunch with Hopper, just waiting for him to take them to Lucas' house. Apparently Steve had bought Dustin some beers and they were gonna have some.

-'So' Will started, looking over at his sister.

She had groomed up quite nicely, wearing a Cyndi Lauper tank top, a plaid skirt and long socks to go with her sneakers. Her hair was a fucking mess so she decided to tuck it under a beanie,

-'Lovers Lake tonight?' He winked,

El rolled her eyes,

-'Probably. You?'

-'Sure...just don't pick our spot'

-'You and Mark don't have a spot yet, shut up'

The siblings kept on bickering until make came in the car and turned on the engine,

-'Okay Dustin called, says he need a ride'

-'He has his truck, why would he need a ride?' El asked while waving bye at her dad

-'He probably wants to get shitfaced, I don't know'.

-'And then I had a bologna sandwich eating competition with her and she fucking won' Dustin wheezed all the way from Lucas' driveway to the front door. Mike couldn't help but chuckle a bit

-'And then you had hot shits for an hour, I remember'

El shook her head at the memory.

Miss Sinclair opened the door for them and kindly let them all in

-'He's upstairs, guys. I'll be leaving with Erica soon okay? I left you some money for food',

-'Thank you Miss Sinclair, always so lovely' Dustin flashed her a toothless smile, which made the mother chuckle.

As the three friends made their way uostairs, they kept talking loudly, bickering or reminiscing thinhs from the past. Way too busy to notice the spectacle goinh on before them when they opened Lucas' bedroom door.

-'OH FUCK' Mike covered his eyes,

-'GUYS' El screamed loud enough to make Max stop straddling Lucas

Will cackled, -'You have a tent, my dude'

Dustin tried to ignore his friend's bare boobs right in front of him.

El closed the door in their own faces with her powers and sighed deeply, -'Shit' she mumbled.

They could hear Max's annoyed screams at Lucas,

-'He's a dead man' Mike sighed heavily,

Will let out a chuckle,

-'Remember when Mike almost smothered El to death because she couldn't keep quiet while they were literally fucking in the room next to ours over at Max's?'

-'I almost died that day' El frowned and rolled her eyes,

-'Jesus fuck, you just wouldn't be silent! That's all I asked!'

-'Yeah and then she came out wrapped in a blanket, telling us how you almost murdered her!',

-'Dustin you're not helping'

-'Since we are spilling bedroom antics here...this guy likes choking' El pointed a lazy thumb at her boyfriend, who turned tomato red

-'Wha- EL! That's PRIVATE!',

-'AND he likes hair pulling, AND scratching AND-'

Mike pressed a hand to her mouth to make her stop, -'JESUS, shut up! You're annoying!'

Will was bent over with laughter and Dustin just looked amused, his blue eyes going as big as they could. At that moment, Lucas opened the door and let them in,

-'Hey Lucas, El told us Mike has a choking kink and-'

Lucas didn't have time to laugh because Max interrupted him,

-'I want you moronic animals to erase the image of what just happened off your minds...RIGHT NOW'

-'I'm gay Max, I'm thinking about other stuff' Will said quietly while inspecting Lucas' room and his numerous curious gadgets,

-'Good. Wheeler?',

-'Why the fuck would I wanna keep that when I have someone that likes BITING, right here!'

El gasped, scandalised and made the door move to it would hit his arm,

-'STOP IT MIKE!'

-'Don't worry Max, I have bigger things in mind' Dustin chuckled, referring to his chubby girlfriend.

-'Okay, okay. Sorry you guys had to see that'

-'Apology accepted' Will spat back before sitting on a chair, -'So...beers?'

-'Steve's not here yet, what do you want me to do?'

Will rolled his eyes.

Max pretended like she got an idea to fix the beer problem,

-'We could send Mike to buy us some since he looks like a twenty five year old french lesbian'

Dustin laughed so hard at the sharp comment he fell on the floor, El had laughter tears dropping from her eyes and Will hid his face in his hands trying to contain the cackles.

-'Not funny, Maxine'

-'Come on, Michaela, practice your french'

-'MAX STOP I CANNOOOOOOT' El leaned over her boyfriend and pinched his cheeks, -'I'm sorry baby it's true'

-'You guys are trash' he slumped down on Licas' duvet

-'I wouldn't do that' Dustin laughed from the corner. Mike jumped off the bed and stared at Max,

-'Just call Steve...'

-'We should play naked poker...or or Naked monopoly!'

-'Last time we played Monopoly Lucas and Mike almost murder each other' Will remembered while raising an eyebrow thoughtfully,

-'That was hilaaaaarious Max you remember?'

The redhead nodded at El and chuckled,

-'How about naked drunk Monopoly...'

-'Mike will end up in his underwear, pointing a gun at all of us over losing fake money'

Mike rolled his eyes, -'What about naked Monopoly at the quarry? Then we can swim, right?'. El's face lit up, she nodded energetically, -'Sounds good to me!'

Max nodded as well, -'Yeah, fun!'.

Steve's supercom roared to life. Weird static and then Dustin's voice.

-'Hey Steve! You there? Over'

The young man sighed, putting one hand on the wheel and the other, on the button,

-'Yeah, I'm here over'

-'Meet us at the quarry with the merch, and bring some snacks'

-'Quarry? Why quarry?'

-'We're gonna play naked Monopoly, just be there! We are leaving from Lucas' in five. Over and out'.

-'Hold on guys I gotta call my dad' El approached the house phone and Lucas grunted

-'You're not gonna tell on us right?'

-'What, tell him Steve Harrington bought us beer and we are gonna play naked Monopoly and then swim at the quarry and probably have sex with our significant others later? No. I'll tell him we'll be getting dinner with Steve, that's all' El winked and started dialling the Byers house number.

Lucas sighed in relief and looked at Mike, -'How have you not died of a heart attack with the chief being her dad?'

-'You have no idea how many times I thought I was gonna lose my dick...he's fucking scary but he kinda just accepted El's attitude...their bickering is hilarious'.

 _-Yes dad...yeah, I am very aware I have ballet practice tomorrow...No I had not forgotten about it...No I haven't!...Okay I forgot to make my bag, big deal huh? Can you ask Mom to do it? Please, pretty please?...Thank you._

 _Yes, we'll be having dinner and then we'll be back at Lucas'. Home before midnight, I know daddy. Practice is at 8am, yeah...oh, you WHAT. You know, I'll wake up extra early cuz I know you'll eat all my fucking Eggos if I don't. You've done it before, I know you, I'm your daughter. Mhhhm. Okay dad, I'll see you okay? Love you too, bye'_

El let out a sigh and smiled, -'Coast is clear, dad's home and everything...let's go!'.

-'If I land on one more of Lucas' properties I swear I'm gonna drown myself' Mike gripped El's thigh as he rolled the dice. A six.

-'FUCK!' He yelled, knocking El's SOLO cup over her chest

-'HEY! Watch it you fucking idiot! You made me spill the drink!'

Max was just cackling while Will looked at the couPle, completely amused. Mike was so competitive he literally knocked a cup of beer into his girlfriend's tits and didn't even say sorry,

-'SHIRT OFF, HOT WHEELS' Lucas chanted, celebrating his tiny victory.

Mike sighed dramatically and took off his t-shirt. Max started cat-calling him, and Dustin just rolled his eyes; he was annoyed and freezing because he was the first victim of Naked Monopoly, having discarded his jacket already.

Steve looked from afar, sitting on the roof of Mike's Mustang watching these 15-16 year-olds being rowdy and slightly offensive. They were growing way too fast. Especially El. The shy, telekinetic weirdo was growing to be a sharp-mouthed fearless and cheeky little girl, thanks to being raised by Hopper and spending way too much time around boys.

El laid back with a wrapped up towel behind her nape, she threw a Rubik's cube in the air and held it with her powers, slowly turning the pieces to put them in place while Mike kept yelling at Lucas.

-'El, your turn' Will tried to hand El the dice, instead, the thing flew on its own onto the board and landed on a five. She moved her piece five spots without taking her focus from the cube. Mike let out a victorious yelp, -'YOU LANDED ON MINE! SHIRT OFF BABE',

El grunted, -'Shit' she sighed deeply and tapped her boyfriend's shoulder, -'Hey, I need help taking it off' she raised an eyebrow and her lips curled, she was flirting hard as fuck.

Mike chuckled and took off El's top slowly before licking her lips and kissing her deeply; El moved to his lap and wrapped her legs around his waist, biting his shoulder in return. She felt him play with her bra straps and her eyes widened, -'Mike, you fucking idiot!', the young man chuckled and kissed her collarbones, -'Sorry...ONTO THE NEXT!',

Dustin did pray hands, -'Thank God I thought you guys were gonna make us watch DeepThroat live and in Technicolor'.

Max shot her hands up and made grabby hands at Lucas, who helped her on her feet, but just barely. At this point at night (10pm), half of the party was drunk and the other half was sleepy. El and Mike were both.

-'If we try to swim we're gonna die' she mumbled against his shoulder, drooling a bit on it,

-'Yeah we'd probably drown' he added, while kissing her head, -'I love you El'

-'Love you too Mike'

-'Ten minutes ago they were arguing, now look' Dustin motioned his head at Mike and El.

Steve frowned, -'What were they arguing about'

-'I don't know...anyway, wanna drive me home?'

-'And leave these kids here? They'll try to swim and drown, they're dumb, remember?'

Dustin chuckled at Steve's remarks and punched his arm, -'Thanks for the beer man',

-'No problem...'

-'Ughh, I wanna go home' El whined into Mike's shoulder, kinda crying. One too many beers.

-'Okay, okay I'll bring you home. But you have to act normal okay, otherwise your dad will fucking murder me'

-'Sure, Mike' El made her boyfriend carry her all the way to the navy blue Mustang parked over the loose rocky surface of the quarry shore.

Dustin watched in panic, as El stumbled and fumbled around with the handle of the co-pilot door, -'Mike's a dead man'

-'Why?' Steve frowned, while putting out a cigarette

-'He's supposed to take care of her when they go out. Not bring her kind of tipsy...R I P Michael T. Wheeler' he sighed dramatically, to which Steve rolled his eyes.

Michael didn't wanted to admit he was a little tipsy. He shouldn't be driving but hey, he didn't trust his Mustang in hands of anyone else.

El had fallen asleep as soon as her butt had touched the seat. Drunk sleep. He prayed to any god listening that Hopper wasn't home otherwise he was gonna murder him if he found El kind of, sort of drunk.

Unfortunately, for him, the chief's blazer was parked on the driveway. As usual, but this time, it was almost like a cruel mockery. Yep. Dead man.

He left the car running with the heating on since El didn't wanna wake up or respond to his pleading voice.

He knocked on the door and a deep voice responded from the living room "Come in". Hopper knew it was Mike because of the sound of the car engine.

-'H-Hi' he walked in, realising Joyce and Jim were kind of in a date night, with wine and fancy cheeses in front of them, -'I didn't mean to interrupt',

-'Nonesense, come in Mi-'

-'Fifteen after midnight, Wheeler. How fast could the sight of a shotgun make you run?'

-'Jim, stop scaring him'

Mike flashed a nervous smile,

-'Where's El?' Hopper asked absently.

-'Asleep in-in my car'

-'...Asleep? She usually never shuts up in car rides, especially when you're involved. How come?'

-'W-We-' Mike's excuse was interrupted by El opening the house door and stumbling in. She looked like shit.

Hopper turned from his spot on the couch, handing his glass of wine to Joyce.

-'Hi, Little Miss Fifteen Minutes Late'

El sighed, but it came out like a whimper. Her dad really wasn't giving her shit right now in this moment.

-'Mhmm', she yawned and Hopper frowned.

-'C'mere, Jane' he waved his hand at her and the teenager stumbled over,

-'What the hell is that stench'

-'What stench' and a yawn

-'...Have you guys been drinking?' Hopper shot a murderous glare at Mike,


	5. Chapter 5

Mike pursed his lips and honestly waited for Hopper's fist on his face.

-'Just a little beer dad, nothing crazy' she rubbed her eyes and held onto the nearby coffee table so she wouldnt fall off.

Hopper's FROWN was frowning.

-'...You're grounded'

-'Wait, WHAT?'

-'YOU! ARE GROUNDED! How dare you set foot in my house drunk, huh?!'

-'Jim-' Joyce tried to intervene but Hopper turned around,

-'No offense here but she's my daughter and MY problem, okay? '

-'Oh so I'm a problem now?'

-'YES! RIGHT NOW YOU ARE! You are SO disrespectful thinking you can waltz in smelling of beer, almost passed out thinking I wouldn't notice?! I'm the chief of police if you haven't realised Jane! This is unacceptable! AND YOU'

Shit. Mike was a dead man.

-'YOU PROMISED TO CARE FOR HER'

-'And I did, sir!' Mike was shaking like a leaf.

Jim Hopper could be a cool dad, a protective dad, a chill dad, and definitely a terrifying one.

-'You obviously didn't if I have my underage daughter and her fucking idiot of a boyfriend coming into my living room smelling of alcohol'

-'James...' Joyce tried to call again but to no avail,

-'And your other dipshit friends? Are they drunk too? I should've known. You nerds grow to be fucking brats, it's all the sa-'

-'We are not brats, sir we just-'

Jim grunted and grabbed his handgun from the coffee table where el was still leaning against. He pointed the gun at Mike and Joyce let out a scream.

-'GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY-'

-'JAMES PUT THE FUCKING GUN DOWN ARE YOU INSANE?! PUT IT DOWN GOD DAMMIT'. Joyce's screams might as well tell the neighbors Hopper really was about to shoot somebody.

He didn't even had time to say anything before the handgun flew off his hand and crashed into the kitchen sink.

-'...Don't point a gun at Mike, dad'

-'I'll take care of you later. Now Wheeler needs to get the fuck out of my house'

-'Sir, I-'

-'LISTEN TO ME BOY. I AM FORTY TWO YEARS OLD. WHO ARE YOU TRYING TO KID WITH? I know them all. All the teenage antics, everything. I have given you and El enough freedom, but this is plain disrespect...Now choose. I could punch you so hard you'd need face reconstructive surgery or you could get your ass into your spoiled, rich boy's car and get the hell away from here as soon as possible'

Mike didn't have to think twice before he jumped into action,

-'I'LL CALL YOU, EL, LOV-'

Hopper slammed the door in his face. Seconds later, the Mustang was out of sight.

Hopper sighed deeply and held his face.

-'...Jane'

-'...You're mean. You were so mean dad'

-'Except I wasn't'

-'You pointed at Michael Wheeler with a gun in our living room' Joyce remarked,

-'I KNOW what I did, okay? Fuck. Jane, come here'

-'But-'

-'IN FRONT OF ME, JANE ELOISE. Now. Explain...where did you get the beer from'

-'Dustin'

-'And where did he..?'

-'I don't know' her eyes were glassy and she looked ready to pass out at any given second,

-'...You're still grounded. No eggos, no friends for a few days, no ballet. You STAY. HERE. Did you hear me? And If I ever catch you or your dipshit friends drinking illegally, you're gonna be in even bigger trouble...did I make myself clear?!'

-'Yes' she whispered while looking at the ground.

Hopper grabbed her chin and made her look at him,

-'I said, do I make myself clear, Jane. I am not fucking joking'

-'Yes, dad' she responded firmly.

Hopper nodded,

-'Yeah, you better. Now get cleaned up and get into your fucking room already, I don't wanna see you peeking around for the rest of the night'

-'Okay, rude'

Hopper closed his eyes and tried to calm himself to no avail,

-'Do NOT fucking talk back to me again!'

-'I'm not!'

-'You're doing it right fucking now Jane! GO TO YOUR ROOM ALREADY'.

By the time it was bedtime, Jim started feeling Joyce's cold shoulder. She went into the room after kissing Will goodnight (He was an hour late, but came back safe with Steve).

-'Joyce'

-'No, no. Let's just sleep'

-'Nah ah, no sleep, come here, what's wrong?' He insisted.

Joyce sighed heavily, -'You were mean to Jane...harsh words, Jim'

-'Mean? That's such a childish word, come on! I am disciplining her!'

-'How is yelling at her any good?'

-'Joyce have you SEEN that girl? Do you think I don't know what she's up to? She's like a girl version of me in high school, except she doesn't sleep around and hates cigarettes. I see myself in her, and I don't wanna be afraid for her'

-'Then don't, James! But don't scream at her ever again!'

-'She's my daughter Joyce and god dammit if I believe she needs some harsh words then so be it'

Joyce was actually taken aback.

-'S-She was ABUSED, HOPPER! For Christ's sake! She was abused for the first twelve years of her life! And this is how-'

-'JOYCE. I know, I know what your point is, but I am not abusing my daughter. Do you hear me',

-'H-How do you-'

-'Look' he tried to breathe and not go too crazy, -'She comes home drunk with her boyfriend and she is a minor. I am the chief of police here, Joyce. What am I supposed to do? Say oh okay honey go to bed i'll serve you some hot cocoa? No! Fuck no! She needs to learn!'

-'You don't have to yell, though!'

El was hearing the bickering from behind her door. Quite clearly, to be honest.

Did El had an attitude problem? She reflected. No. She was definitely sharp mouthed, and she definitely snuck around but she was never problematic. She had good grades, a lot of friends and acquaintances and off-school activities she loved like ballet. She was good.

She had just made one mistake and her dad was already being mean to her.

She was precocious for her age thanks to HIM because he would leave her to fend for herself when she used to be borderline feral.

And now she was being reprimanded for being witty, quick, sneaky, street smart and just a tad bit...stupid...just sometimes.


	6. Chapter 6

—

-'Table' jim said harshly as El tried to take her breakfast to her bedroom,

-'Dad, I don't-'

-'These are the rules El, family eats together, remember?'

Will watched interaction going on. El easn't scared of her dad, she just didn't wanna dissapoint him.

Joyce sighed deeply and continued eating quickly because she had a shift in half an hour, there was no point in telling Jim how to raise his child.

El pulled out a chair with her mind and sat to eat her fried eggs and yogurt in peace.

-'Any plans for today, Will?' Joyce asked her youngest son.

The boy shrugged, -'I think Mark is coming over for a bit'; Joyce nodded, -'Send him my regards then, you guys can order pizza for lunch if you want',

-'Sure, thanks ma'

Joyce smiled and glanced over at El who was picking out strawberry pieces off the yogurt. She decided to test the waters.

-'And you, El? Plans?'

-'Oh-'

-'No plans, cuz she's grounded. Right Jane?' Hopper didn't even had to look her way.

El nodded shyly and dropped the strawberry-picking with a deep sigh,

-'Yeah, sigh all you want...grounded til next week or when I decide you've moped around enough'

-'I understood the first fifty times you yelled at me, dad!' She defied him.

-'...Do not raise your voice at me, Jane'

-'I'm not! I'm just saying you talk to me like I'm a fucking moron or something'

-'HEY. I don't wanna hear that language on the table, and don't answer me back'

-'This is not fair, I haven't even had time to defend myself!'

Hopper pushed his plate away,

-'Now how the hell are you gonna defend yourself from coming home drunk. Like how is that defendable'

El went quiet. Her big, brown eyes looking at the blue bracelet on her wrist. A gift from her dad.

-'Right, you can't. And you keep answering at me like that, young lady, and we are gonna have some issues around here. You have to grow up and know all this is for your own good'

-'...Can I be excused?' El looked at Joyce this time, who nodded.

The girl shoved her cutlery into the plate, and slammed the chair into the table before banging her bedroom door shut.

-'She's gonna give me a heart attack one of these days' Hopper sighed deeply and put on his jacket,

-'There's still food in that plate, Jim'

-'Yeah well, her attitude suddenly made me not hungry anymore', he sipped some of his mint tea grabbed his keys and kissed the brunette in front of her son.

-'I'll be going. You have a late shift tonight, don't you?' He asked his wife, who simply nodded with a grin,

-'I'll be awake for you then. Have a good day, I love you, bye Will, have fun'. And off he went.

-'Like, he didn't even say I love you today' El rolled her eyes and heard Mike sighing on the other side of the phone,

-'I don't know what to tell you, El'

She groaned and put the piece of pizza border in her mouth,

-'He's being so mean to me and I didn't even do anything wrong'

-'I mean we broke the law and hes chief-'

-'Michael you're not helping!'

-'I-I'm sorry'

El sprawled out on the bed,

-'How are you and your parents?'

Mike shifted on his spot on the couch and thiught for a second...

-'I mean they're signing the divorce papers this week, I don't know...'

-'Hmm...you must be stressed'

Mike sighed deeply, -'Kind of..like I'm not happy'

El nodded, -'Well...I can hear my brother making out with his guy in the other room, so-so you wanna come over so I can...I don't know...help your stress?'

She could hear mike smiling against the phone,

-'Sure'.

El bit his lip hard and continued pushing him down on her mattress forcefully,

-'Jesus fuck what has gotten into you?' He asked, breathless;

-'My dad hates me and I need some solace' she chuckled almost sadly and continued kissing him hard.

Her small hands found a bulge between his legs and she squeezed it teasingly, Mike let out a yell -'FUCK! Take them off at least!'

El didn't have to be told twice. She lowered herself and punched a kiss into his jeans, and she swore he got even harder,

-'El if you don't take them off I'm gonna pass out' he threatened so she could MOVE.

She smiled and pulled down his pants and raised her eyebrows, -'You're using the undies I got you baby!' She chirped, cupping his boner through the pale pink boxers,

-'Oh my fu- I mean, YES. Yes I am' , his girlfriend moved up again and took off her bra,

-'Holy shit, come here' he leaned up and kissed her, making sure to leave hickeys here and there,

-'Oww! You're so bad!'

-'Am I now?' He smiled wide. Ah. She loved that fucking smile.

She grabbed him by the throat, cupping his jawline and making him kiss her. He did liked choking. Who knew he could be so kinky.

Her tits pressed against his chest as she nestled her face in the crook of his neck. He took to opportunity to bite her shoulder as an excuse that he was 'trying to keep quiet'. But tht wasn't working.

El started moving caressing him.

-'AH FUCK'

-'MIKE SHUT UP!' She hissed, almost whispering-yelling.

Silence...

A voice came through the walls,

-'WE'VE BEEN HEARING YOU GUYS ALL ALONG DO NOT STOP NOW'

-'WILL SHUT UP!' She hopped off the bed wearing only a thin blanket around her and opened her brother's bedroom door.

Her cheeks were red, her lips were swollen, her hair was all over the place and a thin later of sweat covered her back and chest,

-'JUST SHUT UP!'.

Her brother was sitting beside Mark, looking similar to herself but with a smug smile on his face.

-'Hi Mark' El breathed,

-'Hi El'

-'So...are you gonna stop yelling around the house, William?'

-'Only if you tell Mike to KEEP HIS GOD DAMN MOUTH SHUT'

Mark chuckled at Will, and went on with the teasing, -'I heard he likes choking-'

-'OH MY GOD! Just...UGH! Stop being a dick!'

She slammed the door shut and went to her bedroom again, where Mike was honestly looking half dead,

-'Is it possible to die from a boner' he gasped before El locked the door again,

-'Dad told me of a case he got in NYC where an old guy died because a prostitute gave him too much'

-'Jesus fuck'.

-'Indeed' she climbed back on top of him and held his shoulders,

-'Keep quiet'

-'I can't promise you anything when you're up there looking hot as hell'

El chuckled and rubbed herself against his aching boner,

-'MMMHMM EL, IF YOU DON'T-'

-'What do I have to do for you to shut up?' She pressed a hand against his mouth firmly and sank on his dick.

Mike was sure he was gonna die from over-stimulation and being on the edge for so long.

She started moving her hips again and dhe heard Mike's strained breathing quicken against her hand.

He was almost lightheaded so he decided to just free himself, biting on El's hand HARD.

-'OUCH!'

-'I'm dying here' he held her ass in a bruising grasp and tried not to interrupt Will's make-out session with his own sounds.

El chuckled and pressed her small pillow to his mouth,

-'You can be loud elsewhere, when we're alone' she winked at him and Mike almost came like a fucking idiot.

—-

-'Thank you, for not being too noisy' she gasped for air beside him,

-'Because you fucking pushed my face into a pillow, Jane'

-'That's what you get for trying to smother me that time at Max's' she sat up against the headboard and started caressing Mike's incredibly messy mane of thick, shiny raven hair,

-'Are you gonna fall asleep on me?' She asked, knowing perfectly what sex did to Mike.

-'Maybe' he yawned and sprawled out over her floral print duvet, -'I feel good...thanks for taking the stress off of me' he hugged her naked thigh and fell asleep fiddling with the fabric of her panties.

Hopper arrived at about 9pm that night. It had been a tiring day, a bit uneventful, but tiring. Especially because she had this El situation in the back of his mind all the time.

•

-'Kids! Dinner!' He called,

Will peeked his head out of his room, -'Did you cook?'

-'Of course I didn't, I got you guys chicken and some other stuff, come on. Call your sister'.

-'So? What did you do today?' Hopper asked his daughter.

El shrugged.

-'Use words, Ellie'

-'Just playing videogames with Will, and, I don't know..practicing make up and stuff...bored as hell'

-'Yeah well being grounded is supposed to be like that'

-'It's fucking unfair, I didn't do anything wrong'

Hopper breathed in and tried not to lose it,

-'Honey, I've worked for more than twelve hours straight today, I'm tired, I don't wanna hear your excuses'

Will rolled his eyes and tried to eat as fast as possible just so he can get away from this father-daughter tension.

-'They're not excuses dad, it's the truth'

-'The only truth I know is that my fifteen year d daughter came home drunk. That's all I need to know. I just want you to be fucking safe'

-'I am!'

-'No you're not! You think you know it all and that's DANGEROUS El'

-'I don't even claim that! What are you-'

The phone started ringing. Will got up and went to it just to get awaaaaay.

Hopper grabbed the call that Will was passing him.

-'Callahan, you fucking moron, I was eating the yummiest dinner and you come and interrupt-...yeah...fuck, I literally just got home. Can't you guys handle it?...okay, okay I guess...I'm gonna charge the FUCK out of those extra hours I swear to God. I'll be there'.

He hung up and rolled his eyes,

-'I have to go' he grabbed his badge, his hat and his handgun,

-'Where are you going?' Will asked. El looked at her plate of food completely annoyed and uninterested.

-'Apparently there's a robbery ensuing right now and they need me for whatever reason. I'll be back soon'

-'Don't trust him Will, soon doesn't mean shit to him'

Hop tried his best not to yell at her. He didn't have time for that.

-'Goodnight El'. And off he went.

-'So when are you gonna be out of house arrest again? I wanna go roller skating' Max's voice coming from the supercom filled El's bedroom,

-'I don't know, when my dad stops being a dick I guess. Maybe like, next week'

-'Jesus what's wrong with chief'

-'He lost his chill. I don't know'

-'Well...and you can't get visits you said?'

-'No, but Mike came today for a bit'

-'Of course he did' EL could almost hear Max winking and chuckling mischievously.

-'But chief is not there yet'

-'No, he's been gone for a while. Had like an emergency call or something' El twirled one of her curls on her manicured fingers and sighed deeply,

-'And your ma?'

-'Late shift...I'm with Will'

-'Are you sure he hasn't snuck Mark in somehow?'

El stopped for a second to think...

-'Listen I'm not about to go and find out, last time I tried to do that I found them making out shirtless'

-'Fair enough' Max laughed and then sighed, -'Jesus it's 11 already?'

-'Yeah...I should probably go, try to sleep or something'

-'Okay El, see ya'

-'Bye Max. Over and out'.

•

The phone rang just as El was coming out of the bathroom in her pajamas,

-'Jesus christ, it's fucking midnight, who the fuck-' she got the phone

-'Hello?'

-'Hi, this is Powell'

-'Hey man. It's Jane. What, you wanna talk about Roswell conspiracy theories at midni-'

-'Your dad was stabbed'

Her grip on the phone got stronger.

-'Wha- what do you mean?'

-'During the robbery. We were handling like seven guys, and one of them came from behind him and just stabbed him...

-'WHERE IS HE?!'

-'At the E.R, you should come but I think he's gonna be fine, don't freak out'

-'I'LL BE THERE' she hung up and threw Will's door open with her mind,

-'WILL, WE HAVE TO GO!'

Will pulled his head out of the sheets and groaned,

-'Why?'

-'DAD'S IN THE HOSPITAL, HURRY!'

-'Oh sh- WE DON'T HAVE A CAR'

El stopped everything she was doing. Right. No car.

-'SHIT'

-'Call Mike, El! He can get us there faster!'

She was shaking like a leaf. The thought of her dad being hurt was scary enough. Hopper may be a dick sometimes, but he was her father. Her protector, the only person who truly understood her when she had nightmares, when PTSD flared up. Her best friend and much much more.

Will's supercom turned on its own and searched Mike's channel.

Immediately, El started screaming like she was being murdered with an ax.

In a big house, twenty minutes away, Mike shot up from his bed and looked at his radio. Screaming. He heard screaming.

-'What-' he was disoriented. He had been trying to sleep for a while but that wasn't gonna be the case now.

-'MIKE'

-'JESUS, EL?! EL I'M HERE'

-'MIKE I NEED HELP'

-'WHAT, WHATS GOING-'

-'TAKE ME TO THE ER NOW'

Holy shit. Was she hurt. Was Will hurt. Where was Miss B?

-'ARE YOU HURT?!'

-'D-DAD GOT STABBED, PLEEEEEASE'

-'I'LL BE RIGHT THERE' he closed the call and looked down at his attire. A 'The Thing' shirt too big for his skinny frame and plaid pajama pants, -'I look like a fucking dumbass' he slipped on his sneakers and ran down the stairs four steps at a time.

Mike had never had to shift to fifth gear. Not in Hawkins tranquil streets. Until tonight. It was fucking midnight and his loud engine was sure to wake up some toddlers.

El sprinted out the door, her crossbody bag hanging behind her, Will wasn't far back. As soon as his brother was out the house, she slammed the door shut and the lock fell into place.

The night was chilly but she really didn't thought of changing from her pajama shorts. She was in too much of a hurry. Mike got to the driveway at such speed she was ready to catch the car with her powers in case it almost crashed into the house.

The copilot door flew open and Will scrambled quickly into the backseat, followed by a crying El.

-'El, h-hey-'

-'GO! JUST GO!' The girl was hysterical.

Mike was sure he was gonna losen up the gear stick if he kept being so frantic about going FASTER.

-'El-El calm down you're making me nervous'

Will's eyes widened. A nervous person driving was not a good thing.

-'Let ME drive then!' El sobbed desperately,

-'As far as I know you didn't learn how to drive a gear shift...'

El sighed and rolled her eyes...

-'I'm worried thats all'

Will laid a hand on her shoulder, -'Calm down Jane, He's gonna be okay'

-'Well just HOW do you know that, Will?'

-'...That's what Powell said, right?'

-'I mean...if the weapon was rusty, or drenched with some substance, the wound might get infected and he can even lose a body part'

El stared at Mike with big, doe eyes...filling with tears.

-'L-Lose? A body part?'

-'Yeah its called amputation'

Will looked at his friend incredulous.

-'How can you be so fucking- you're unbelievable Michael' he was angry because he had made El more upset.

-'I don't want my dad to lose a limb' she sobbed into her hands and Will punched Mike in the shoulder,

-'You fucking idiot'

-'HEY! i just said it like it is!'

-'I-is he gonna die?!' El suddenly said,

-'No El, he's not gonna die! I promise you!'

-'How can you be so sure Will'

-'He's a tough guy...he's huge! He's been a cop for twenty years El, I PROMISE he knows how to handle this'

-'How can anyone handle a KNIFE? A stab? Makes no sense!'

-'You'll see, he'll be okay'.

Three teenagers flew into the ER and almost jumped over the main desk.

-'H-Hi' a curly haired dainty girl in short pajama pants and a Cyndi Lauper merch t-shirt breathed like she had been running a marathon.

-'H-How can I help you?' The nurse said, a bit shocked. She leaned over to look at the girl's companions.

A pale, tall dude...must've been at least six foot tall with a crazy mane of curly hair and a face infested in freckles was talking to a smaller, auburn hair boy with huge green eyes. They were bickering.

-'My dad is-is the chief and Powell called me and-IS HE DEAD?!' El went straight to the point.

-'...No. he's not. You can go see him, he's talking and walking and everything'

El let out a huge sigh of relief and quickly took the talk boy's hand, dragging him, until she realized she hadn't asked what room he was in.

-'Excuse me-'

-'He's in a bed in the ER, go on!'.

Hopper looked around the ER. Not much action. Some drunk kids asking for a stomach pump because "vodka is the devil". A young girl with a broken arm. A woman who thought she was in labor but nurses have been trying to tell her she wasn't.

He sighed deeply and fiddled with his watch, until he looked up and saw El running to him.

-'DAD!' She cried, slamming herself into him.

-'OW! Kid, easy!' He pushed her away gently and held her face with one hand.

-'Dad! Daddy, are you gonna die?! Are you gonna get amputated?'

Hopper frowned, -'Who told you that'

-'This fucking moron' Will pointed at a blushing Mike.

Hopper shot him a murderous glare and focused on the sobbing girl in front of him.

-'You wanna see the wound. You have nothing to worry about'

El took a big breath and nodded. She was brave.

Mike turned away. He was a squeamish boy. The kind of kids that when another person vomited, he would throw up as well.

Will stood beside his sister kind of scared about the extent of Hopper's wound.

Hop took off his coat with only one arm and El understood why that was very soon.

He had a clean stitched wound on the back of his shoulder, along with some equally stitched scar tissue around it. El winced and looked at her dad in the eye, her big brown ones asking quietly into his ocean blues.

-'So I tended for the robbery. A gang of seven people. And I was stupid as fuck' he rolled his eyes at himself, -'I turned my back and this fucking coward stabbed my shoulder with some rusty swiss blade I believe' el gasped,

-'And what did you do?'

-'I turned around, took the thing out and punched him in the face' he chuckled at his own experience,

-'Does it hurt now? It looks disgusting!'

-'A bit. They took out some tissue because the rust could infect the wound. So the scar is gonna be bigger I guess'

El's lip quivered and her eyes welled with tears.

-'Oh, my girl. What's up?' He held her daughter's hands as tears fell from her face,

-'I just...I was so mad at you and I didn't even say I love you and what-what if you had died? I love you dad, you're my family and you take care of me and-and you're my best friend! And I can't lose you'

Hop wanted to cry now.

-'Come here Ellie' he sat her beside him and held her face,

-'I won't leave you. I'll never abandon you. No punk can take me down, do you not trust your old Pa?'

She bit her lip unsurely,

-'I'll be fine. We'll be fine...you're my whole world sweetheart, you're my daughter. There's no one in this world I love more than I love you, okay? I'll always be your Pa, and I'll always be okay for you. And even if I didn't say it this morning before leaving, I love you El',

-'I love you too, dad' she hugged his side and buried her face into his good shoulder,

-'Are you sure you're gonna be okay?'

-'El...I'm 6ft4...I weigh almost 260 lbs. I was shot three times in Vietnam and lived to tell the tale. there's honestly not a lot of things in this world that could bring me down, you know?'

-'Not even a knife?'

Hopper shrugged, -'Apparently not!'.

The sound of cries interrupted the endearing and quiet scene making Mike seriously startled.

Joyce ran into Hopper's arms, ignoring his groans and winces.

Tears fell onto his shirt and neck,

-'Baby, are you okay?' She asked with a trembling voice,

-'Yeah, just a few stitches...let go, you're pressing on them'

-'Oh I'm sorry' she held his face and caressed his cheeks, -'Jesus christ you scared me to death!'

-'Almost scared El to death too' Will admitted,

-'She woke me up screaming into the supercom like she was being murdered with a chainsaw'

-'I guess it's safe to say I almost gave Mike a heart attack, and my step son and daughter almost died of worry...'

-'And your wife will probably need some sleeping pills tonight' Joyce added with an exhausted sigh.


	7. Chapter 7

—

-'Not surprised you came out of this one, Jim!' The ER doc smiled wide at the chief,

-'Yeah well...comes with the job'

-'Did you caught the guys? The thieves?'

-'Yeah they're in custody...'

-'Excellent. Well you're gonna have to have a few weeks off okay? We don't want that getting infected or maimed at all'

-'You're really gonna make me stay home with my fifteen year old daughter who is still grounded huh?'

-'Seems to be the case, Hop!'

-'Gee, thanks Adams. Just what I needed' he chuckled sarcastically before signing the papers in front of him.

Dr. Adams walked Jim back to his family,

-'So he's gonna be home for two weeks, I believe'

-'Okay so he's off duty?' Joyce asked curiously,

-'Yeah, two weeks, and we'll be seeing how he evolves'

-'Okay great...'

el frowned, -'Two weeks...dad am I still grounded?' She asked kind of hopeful,

-'Absolutely, Jane Eloise' he said flatly, making Adams chuckle,

-'So I'll have to be your babysitter?!' She wass NOT looking forward to this.

-'When can I get out of here? I'm tired of this' Hop rolled his eyes and sighed deeply, -'They won't let me have a beer, Joyce can you believe it'

-'It's 3am Jim, I think they'll leave you here through the day'

-'Can I stay?' El asked, while fiddling with Mike's fingers,

Hopper frowned, -'Stay? With me? In a hospital? Are you sure?'

-'Yeah, if they let me! I mean I'm your daughter I don't think it will be a problem' she closed her eyes and nuzzled against Mike's chest. He was almost asleep. Almost because a row of waiting room chairs wasn't long enough for him and his legs dangled too much.

-'I guess, El...Michael, you awake?'

-'Yes sir' he responded with his eyes closed,

-'I'd rather you don't drive home sleepy'

-'Why not'

-'A tired driver is worse than a drunk driver'

-'Who told you that' Mike's eyebrows arched,

-'When I was a cop in New York, a young man like you fell asleep, crashed his car against a light post...his brains were splattered all over the fucking car, I had to scrub the ceiling-'

-'Okay! Okay! I'm gonna call my mom. Gee no need for the shock therapy'

-'Oh yes, a lot of need. I don't wanna have to scrub your little brain off your windshield'.

-'Bye, thanks for bringing me here I'm sorry I scared you half to death' El looked up at Mike's face,

-'You're forgiven...I'll see you in a few days or when your dad is better, okay?'

-'Okay, I love you. Talk to you tomorrow'

Mike leaned down and kissed her gently,

-'Sure thing'

El looked behind her boyfriend,

-'Thank you Miss Wheeler, for collecting him'

-'Alright, and I hope your dad gets better soon. He's always been tough, you know? Ever since high school, being the biggest guy in school and all?'

-'Ah yes he always brags about that, like he isn't a total softie'

-'I'm sure he is. Come on Mike'

-'Okay' Mike parted from El's embrace and waved one last time.

—-

-'You sure you'll be fine here sweetie?' Joyce held El's hands gently,

-'I'm sure Ma, it's okay. I wanna be with him because, well I was a total scumbag and I feel like I have to make up for it'

Joyce nodded and extended her a small bag, -'Toiletries for both of you...I have to work tomorrow but I'll try to get off early to come and pick you up. ANYTHING chnages with him, and you call me, ok?'

-'Okay'

-'CALL me'

-'They'll probably let you know, you're his wife'

Joyce nodded,

-'Yeah...I'll take Will...you guys go to sleep okay?'

-'Okay ma' .

-'What are you doing?' El asked, looking at what her dad was doing with a clipboard,

-'It's a report for the police I guess'

El frowned,

-'Dad, you ARE the police'

-'That I know kid. We just have to make sure we have all the statements of what happened'

-'Oh...' she sipped some liquid with a straw loudly. Hopper frowned and looked beside him,

-'And stop drinking soda, it's 5am'

-'Stop asking for beer then'

-'That doesn't count, my body's already ruined you can still save yourself'

El chuckled at her dad's dramatic sayings and laid her head on his shoulder, -'Sorry I was dumb. With the beer and all'

Hopper let go of the pen and glanced at her,

-'Yeah well, I thought you'd know better...that was very dumb, kid. You could've gotten hurt. You and your little twig of a boyfriend'

-'Dad!'

-'My point is...I got mad not just for the sake of being mad and ruining your life as you may think. I got flustered because I worry every time you go out. I'll never take away your freedom El, but whenever you're out...just know your Pa is always alert...and alcohol...alcohol makes people stupid. Especially teeny tiny ballerinas like you'

El looked up at him with her huge brown eyes and nodded,

-'I'm sorry dad'

-'You're forgiven but still grounded. You gotta learn!'

El groaned and slipped off and into the bathroom for her bedtime routine.

—FEW DAYS LATER—-

El was watching TV attentively with her feet on her dad's lap. Not just TV. They were watching Alien.

-'Her hair is like mine's', she admired at Sigourney Weaver with a twinkle in her eyes,

-'Yours is shorter, but yes...'

-'Have you seen this one? It's rated R' El asked her father,

-'Yeah. I like it a lot...you will too'

El wiggled in excitement and went to get herself some cookies and her favorite orange pop.

-'Hey bring me a beer while you're at it'

-'No chance! You're on medicines dad!'

-'Oh my God, tell me the cat's gonna make it...BUBBA GET IN HERE I NEED TO HUG YOU' El called for her cat. A striped feline made its way in from Hopper and Joyce's bedroom.

Hop frowned and turned to the pet

-'What the hell were you doing in my bedroom, I swear if you shat on my shoes again I'm gonna drown you'

-'Dad you're so mean!' El grabbed her cat gently and cuddled it, -'I'll keep you safe from aliens okay? I'll be your Ripley'

Hopper chuckled and tickled the fabric of El's bunny fluffy socks.

El was craddling the fat cat like it was a baby and trying to feed it a cookie,

-'Don't give cookies to the god damn cat, Jane'

El shot her father a glare and looked down at Bubba,

-'You're not a god damn cat. You're a cute cat'

-'Cute cat that shits IN my shoes. IN them, Jane. He hates me'

El chuckled, -'Maybe because you threaten to drown him every other day but I know he's your TV watching buddy at night'

Hop didn't have a time to respond because someone came knocking on the front door.

-'Is it Will?'

-'No, he's with Lucas buying some gift for Max'

-'If it's one of your friends you know they can't be here'

El rolled her eyes and went to get the door.

A tallish woman with blue eyes and golden hair stood on the porch with a baby stroller.

Said woman turned her back to look at El, who was leaning against the door frame and inspecting curiously.

The woman thought the teenager looked like the human representation of Roxette's "The Look". Short, curly hair, neatly trimmed and girly, two piercings in each ear, wearing a blue shirt with Tina Turner's face on it, a belly button ring peeking under it. A pair of red shorts that looked like the ones boys used to train for track (Mike's), which were a tad bit too big for her, were slipping slightly, revealing a sneak peek of the purple underwear she was wearing. And oh my God. Glitter nails and bunny fluffy socks. What the FUCK, Jim.

Diane tried to look past the small girl in front of her, -'JIM?'

-'Wait, who are you?' El's eyes looked up at the woman's stern face,

-'I need to see Jim, let me in'

Hopper froze when he heard Diane's voice. What the FUCK. Wasn't she living in new york with her perfect husband and perfect baby.

Diane pushed past El's protests and dragged the stroller behind her,

-'Hi Jim' she said casually, her glare directing to the huge bandage peeking around his shoulder,

-'H-Hi? What are-'

-'Just...passing by Indiana...didn't know you were into teenagers now' she pointed a casual finger at El, who frowned. Before the girl could protest, Hop took charge,

-'This is my DAUGHTER. Diane.'

El sat beside her dad and continued staring at the stranger. Slightly offended.

Diane froze and stared at El once again.

A little, dainty, small punk.

-'Daughter...what the-'

-'One night stand...nothing you care about'

-'How old is...she'

-'Almost sixteen'

Diane nodded and checked on the sleeping baby in the stroller,

-'She's not blonde' she said, accusingly, -'Weird, since you're blonde and Sarah was blonde...I mean are you sure she's just daughter? You sure some girl you slept with didn't just wanted to latch on your good money and vet bonifications and get some sweet child support out of y-'

-'Diane what the hell are you here for? To insult me and my Jane?'

-'Oh, so Jane...sixteen year old Jane...your dad and I got together like two years after you were born'

El bit the straw she was sipping Fanta with and glanced nervously at Hopper.

The woman chuckled and her smile softened,

-'I heard from your buddies back in the city...NYC...you still talk to Merry, Joe and Robin, right? ...I just...ran into them a few days ago and they told me you were injured, so-so I...I had a field trip either way, and I decided to pass by and see...you'

-'...Where's Bill, Diane?'

The woman froze once again.

-'He-He's back in New York with little Abby...'

hopper closed his eyes,

-'Kid, I need that beer now for sure'

El jumped on her feet and listened to her father.

-'So you come here, with your small baby, thinking you can get me back, maybe? If I'm injured I'd for SURE take back the ex-wife that filed for divorce after my first suicide attempt, AFTER our daughter died...Right'

The truths coming out of her father's mouth made El's eyes water.

-'I was grieving! I didn't want negativity around me Jim...I did what I did to protect myself, and I was so selfish'

-'And now Bill is leaving you and you came all the way out here to get me back, marry me again and get a sweet portion of my salary. Or am I wrong'

-'No...No! I'm here because I-I still love you and-and I want my two girls to have a father and-'

-'And you can't maintain them on your own...who told you where I lived?' His tone was so intimidating, El had never heard him sound like that. Even when he got mad at her sometimes.

-'Flo'

-'Of course...did she tell you anything else about where I lived?'

Diane shook his head and caught herself staring absentmindedly at the teenager handing beer to her father.

-'This is my wife and I's house, you know?'

El could see Diane's face changing,

-'...Wife? You're married?'

-'And I have two step-sons, as well...so you come into my house, first imply that I like teenage girls simply because my daughter, who just so happens to be a teen girl, opened the door for you. Then you ask me why she's not blonde like me...or Sarah, and try to say maybe she's not mine. THEN...you try to take me back? Is this what's happening?' Hopper turned to Jane, -'Isn't this day interesting, kid?'

El nodded vigorously and sipped her Fanta, without a word. This was adult matters.

-'You. The person I once loved, left me dying in depression and substance abuse after Sarah's situation. You never helped me, I had to help myself...trials and tribulations aren't your thing huh? I only mattered when I could maintain your city lifestyleC not when I was sick and depressed'

-'Do you want me to go to my room' El asked with a super tiny voice, her big brown eyes darted from Diane to her father frantically and nervously,

-'No, stay here with me'

El nodded shyly and Diane kept on rambling.

-'Jim it's not like that'

-'Then YOU left ME. I come here, and look...' he held up a picture of him, the Byers and Jane in the snow last winter, -'I found my place. Where I'm supposed to be. And it's nowhere near you...my obligations of giving you money, died when you decided you didn't wanted to live with a sick person anymore...'

-'I thought I could count on you' her voice tried to sound soft and not passive agressive.

-'That's what I thought when our daughter died and I needed your help to get through it'

-'Are we ever gonna go past that?! Don't you care about supporting your family?' Damn. The woman was desperate, El thought.

-'My family is HER' Hop held El's hand, -'My attention, my time, my money...its all hers as well. My only obligations are with Jane because she's my daughter and with my wife , what part of that do you not understand? We are no longer bonded, Diane. So if you came here trying to beg me for money, I'm not having you here...you can leave'

El had started to understand the situation. Hop had explained it vaguely last year but now it was absolutely clear.

This golden haired...blonde woman..had abandoned Hopper when he most needed it. And she had left him alone. And then was back, looking for money...she got angry. She hated seeing Hopper mad or sad about something or someone else.

-'Jim-'

-'...Leave' El requested kindly at first.

-'Excuse me, young lady? You're telling ME to leave?'

-'Dad just told you to leave too, obviously that's what you have to do'

-'El, settle' Jim's grip tightened around her fingers, obviously not wanting El to blow the god damn windows in anger.

-'El?'

-'Her second name's Eloise. She likes it better BUT I don't have to explain anything to you, so you better be going'

The timing is almost perfect.

Jim had forgotten Joyce was coming home during her lunch break to cook as a treat, since he liked home made meals a lot.

The door creaked open and Joyce came in with a stranged look, -'Hey, who's car is that, babe?'.

When she turned around she saw a bizarre scene. A tall blonde woman with brown eyes sat on a kitchen chair with a stroller beside her.

El was clearly trying hard not to send this woman flying off the god damn window, and Jim...Jim's eyes were shiny with tears.

-'...Jim? Who's this'

The woman eyed her up and down. She didn't looked local. She looked quite spectacular.

I mean, Karen Wheeler was magnificent as well but in a small town kind of way. This one was from a city.

At his lack of response, Diane stretched her hand,

-'I'm Diane, Jim's-'

-'Ex wife...or am I wrong?...I'm Joyce' she then left her bag on the kitchen table and went to check on her husband,

-'Are you okay? How are you feeling—Hi, El'

-'Hi ma' she whispered, touching her hand gently.

-'I'm fine, Joyce, it's all fine'

-'No no, then why is she-she here?'

Diane was starting to feel slightly offended.

-'I just heard Jim had been injured and I came to visit! I didn't know he had a whole...new family'

-'She's asking dad for money' El mumbled under her breath, fumbling with the numerous bracelets gracing her wrists.

-'Money? I-I Don't understand'

-'El, should've stayed quiet' Hopper hid his face in his hands and tried not to start crying in front of these women.

-'This has all been a great misunderstanding, I just wanted to see how he was, that's all!'

-'Lie'

-'El, what the hell did I say?!' Jim tried to make her daughter shut up while his wife was just looking very confused.

-'Why are you so upset, babe' Joyce patted her husband's broad back. He was obviously having a hard time keeping tears to himself. He hated seeming weak in front of people but now, reminiscing the hardest time of his life, he wasn't sure he could do it,

-'I should get going' Diane stood up. All 5ft8 of her, grabbed the baby stroller and strutted out the door.

-'No, wait' El got up from the couch and went to the front patio,

-'Jane get BACK HERE'

-'Dad I HAVE to talk to her, she can't just come here and make you feel awful about yourself and then leave!'

-'I can hear you, little girl' Diane rolled her eyes and loded the baby into the car,

-'good luck with that dad of yours' was the last thing she said before slamming the car door shut.

Joyce stood beside Hop, completely confused.

-'What the fuck was that?' She asked her husband,

-'I don't Know Joyce! She just showed up!'

-'But what did she came to say?! Suddenly your ex wife comes to you after what, six years?! What the hell!'

-'She was guilting me into giving her money'

He walked towards him and Joyce's bedroom and laid down. He was feeling good physically, but Diane had just taken a blow to his emotions.

-'Ma? Is dad angry? Or upset?'

Joyce sighed deeply and dragged her into the house, -'Come on...I'm gonna talk to him, you stay here...you were bitchin' talking to that woman like that'

El gave her mom a slight grin and went back to cuddling with her fat feline friend; the thought of her upset father lingering in her brain.

-'Babe...talk to me' Joyce caressed his shoulder and the bandage on it.

-'No'

-'...Hop. Not talking doesn't fix anything, you do know that?'

-'Yep. I just don't feel like talking right now'

-'The when? Why was diane here?'

-'To ask me for money! I don't know if she heard about my salary, my dad's money from the sale of the land or my god damn vet benefits...but she came to beg me because Bill is leaving her and I really can't make myself be merciful with that woman m, Joyce'

She went to close the bedroom door for privacy, pulling a deep sigh out of her husband, -'I don't want El to think there's something wrong Joyce' he said firmly,

-'abut there is! You're clearly shaken and-'

-'I am NOT affected!' His voice made Joyce flinch and put her hands up for cover.

Hopper caught on her body language right away.

-'Joyce...'

-'...You're not gonna hit me, are you?'

-'Joyce. Come here'

She pouted and sat beside him,

-'Joyce. I would never...ever...lay a single finger on you, your boys or El. Do you hear me? I'm not Lonnie, Joyce'

She sniffled and nodded shyly,

-'Do your remember the wedding vow I wrote?'

-'Mhmm'

-'Yeah, I said I would protect you, and love you, worship you, nurse you, be loyal and an ever loving friend...did I not say that?'

-'You did'

-'Then trust me. Joyce, I'd rather be dead than hurt you...come here' he hugged her tight and kissed her cheek, -'I love you, babe...this is just a sensitive matter'

-'I love you too, I'm sorry for asuming things'

-'No, it's okay...I just don't wanna talk about it right now'

-'...I can take the rest of the day off if-if you need'

Hop thought for a second,

-'I mean, if you think you can'

Joyce nodded,

-'I'll go call off...try to sleep a bit okay? Do you need your bandage changed?'

-'Not yet I think...I scrubbed the whole thing in the shower this morning, it's kinda scabby but still clean'

-'Gross'

-'Yeah'.

—-

Mike parked on the driveway Hopper had ordered made during spring.

The Byers-Hopper house looked so much better now at least from the outside. With some (a lot) of help from Hop's money, they retouched the paint, changed the windows and the door, added new garden furnitures and beautiful blooming flowers and plants. Pretty homey.

-'Hey El' he peeped at his girlfriend who was swaying on the hammock,

-'Hi-are you shirtless?' She took off her father's sunglasses and eyed him,

-'...It's pretty hot, you know?'

-'No, I'm not complaining, come here' she pulled him from her spot on the hammock and hugged his waist, resting her head against his hip bones,

-'El come on, stop' he chuckled and caressed her soft hair,

-'...Thanks for coming, dad got a bit upset'

-'At you?'

-'No. i'll tell you later...what's up Miss Holly! Ready to tan?!' She looked over Mike's waist to peep at the little girl in her pink bikini and yellow plastic sunglasses, her long golden hair flowing in the summer breeze,

-'I sure am!' She laid her own little Barbie towel on the grass, -'You have to get the hose, El!'

-'You heard the princess, Mike. I have to get the hose' she smiled and kissed the faint mole above his navel before stumbling off the hammock to get the hose.

The wet towel on his back felt spectacular as he laid beside his sister in hopes to absorb some good ole' vitamin D and get tanned. Although tanned in Mike's terms meant his cheeks got pink, his freckles got darker and that was pretty much it.

Joyce came out of the house minutes later with cups of cold orange juice,

-'Here kiddos...oh my GOD you guys are gonna get sunburnt!'

-'Do not fear Miss Byers, Trust me I have tried to get tanned and whatnot. It doesn't work'

Joyce shook her head and chuckled before sitting beside El to go through a home deco magazine.

-'Thinking about re-doing something again, ma?' El asked casually before sipping on the drink.

-'Yeah, maybe inside. The countertops in the kitchen, you know?'

El nodded, -'Yeah...hey? How's dad'

-'He decided to take a nap. And I decided to stay to...keep him company I guess. This whole Diane situation is so weird don't you think?'

-'Yes, very. It made me very upset, to see her just talking to dad like that. It hurt me'

-'It just means you care a lot about him. He's a tough guy, El, he's gonna cope. It just...left him in awe I guess?'

-'Yeah, totally...hope he comes out and enjoys this charming, ungodly hot day in Hawkins, Indiana-'

Before she could finish, Hop's voice thundered from inside, -'GOD DAMN ARE THOSE ALBINO IGUANAS IN MY FRONT LAWN?'.

Holly jumped up and started laughing, -'IM NO IGUANAA'

-'Are you sure Miss Holly? Laying out like that trying get some sun is what iguanas do!' He walked out into the porche and smiled at the little girl,

-'Iguanas are green!'

-'That is correct. Okay you're not an iguana'

Holly chuckled and laid back again on the cool wet towel.

El looked up from her book and made grabby hands at her father, who smiled wide and held her up like a toddler. To Jim's massive proportions, El was kind of like a toddler. A 5ft3, 97 pounds toddler.

The girl inspected his father's face carefully, -'Do you have more hair?'

She was not incorrect. His ashy blonde hair had started to sprout again in some places. Comes when you are content and being somewhat healthy.

-'Less stress, less fallout. Yes...and I also lost weight, or I'm-'

-'YOU ARE?'

-'Yeah! Have you not noticed?'

-'No, you always look fat to me!'

Joyce let out a chuckle, -'I wouldn't accept that, babe!'

-'Oh fat?! You want me to put you down, young lady?'

-'NO! I like it up here! I feel tall!' She shot her hands up in the air and giggled,

-'Well it's fucking hot inside the house...'

-'That's why we can't hang out in my basement, it's a damn sauna' Mike said from his spot on the lawn,

-'Oh hey, albino iguana...you're doing a shit job at tanning' hopper stood beside Mike's lanky body splayed out on his lawn.

-'I know, it's pointless. Sitting here is kinda placebo though' Mike chuckled and got up from the cool, damp towel.

Hopper chuckled at the kids' wit.

-'How are you, Michael? How's home?'

Mike sighed deeply, like it was a total chore to talk about what was happening at the Wheeler household. Where to start?

-'I'm honestly tired...like I don't sleep much and I do a bunch of things on the house like—'

-'How come?' Hopper held El tighter because she was slipping out of his grasp, and leaned over Mike's Mustang. The young man pretended not to care about some huge guy practically seating on the hood of his beloved ride.

-'I mean I have to take care of mom, like she depends on me now on a lot because she's coooonstantly sick' he rolled his eyes.

It wad true. Karen was sick every god damn morning like a fucking alarm clock at 5am and it was up to Mike to help her feel better. It wS up to Mike to cook certain foods because she couldn't stand the smell, and it was up to Mike clean the whole god damn house.

-'The WHOLE house?' El asked, mortified,

Hopper let out a shit eating chuckle and proceeded with the sarcasm,

-'How's being in the top 20 richest families in Hawkins working for you, huh?'

-'Trash when you have to clean a whole house on your own'

Hop nodded understandingly.

Joyce had been good enough to give her house to her new additions, but in the course of a year, Hopper had redone the Byers house to be completely lovely and way nicer. It was much much smaller than the Wheeler's 5 bedroom big house and much easier to clean for sure.

-'So I was gonna surprise El since I know she wanted to know but I guess I'll just tell y'all' Mike looked around at his audience. Meaning, Joyce and Holly.

-'Mom's having another girl'

El let out a huge cackle,

-'Jesus Mike, destiny really doesn't wanna give you a brother'

The boy shrugged,

-'Noo apparently. I'm still kinda...I don't know...I think I'm sharing feelings with dad. I think he pities her'.

Joyce frowned at the sentiment, and suddenly felt bad for Karen,

-'Why pity?' She asked from the front porch,

-'Because mom's been a trophey wife her whole life, she hasn't worked a single day in her life and now...with the divorce thing...Dad's thinking it twice about leaving'.

Sometimes Joyce had to admit she would've liked to be a trophey wife. Just stay home and not have to lift a finger or worry about money and stuff. Now that she was with Jim though, he had asked her not to work anymore, that his salary was more than enough for a wife, a daughter and two step sons. Joyce decided to decline his offer, instead she could use her own money all for herself. And that she had done. A little love of her own made her look radiant and happy everh day and Jim wouldn't change that for the world.

-'So that means your parents aren't separating?'

-'At least I don't think so...? Which is...good I guess. I've never had to deal with family problems, you know? I mean...of all my friends...Dustin's dad died, Lucas has a pretty solid family though, and then you guys...'

-'YOU GUYS?' El chuckled, -'If anything, we are more functional than your family and I'm a telekinetic teenager adopted by a chief of police!'

Mike wanted to laugh at her explanation. Which was entirely and 100% true.

-'I guess you're right. You guys have it better than us now...anyway' he jumped to his feet and stretched,

-'Jesus fuck kid how tall are you now?'

-'Like 6ft2...can't intimidate me with your size now'

-'Watch it kid, I'm at least 100 pounds heavier and 2 inches taller'

Mike chuckled and grabbed El's hand,

-'Wanna go to the arcade with me? I'll let you win Pacman again'

Before El could even answer, Hopper swooped in,

-'She's still grounded Wheeler. You're lucky I let you in today...also, Pacman is the lamest game to have a highscore in, ya know?'

-'Gee, thanks sir, what a true delight you are' Mike squinted at the massive man almost sitting on the hood of his navy blue Mustang.

-'...What are you looking at'

El looked up at her dad and watched him interacting with Mike, a slight grin across her full rose lips

-'You're just...almost sitting on the hood of my car and you're like...massive and-'

Hopper raised an eyebrow,

-'I've been told I'm huge since pre-school...so what, you don't want me to-'

-'To dent the car...okay', the raven haired young man retrieved his car keys from beside the wet towel and flicked the sunglasses off his sister to catch her attention, ignoring the protests.

-'See if this is a good Ford, not even four me's and an El could dent this hood' he sat on the side of it and put El on one of his knees effortlessly,

-'Jim quit torturing the child' Joyce said from the shade,

-'Mind your own business, baby' he said back...

-'Dad's just torturing you, Mike'

-'Yeah, by holding my 40,000 dollar car hostage!'

-'OOOOH hear that Joyce? Forty! Thousand! Dollar! Mustang! I could buy you and Will a car to each of y'all with that AND a downpayment for El's tuition'

El looked up, -'Can I have a car?'

-'Of course! When you work, and make your own damn money' Jim responded with a shit eating grin.

Mike rolled his eyes, -'Come on Holly, it's lunch time'

El frowned, -'Babe, stay for lunch!'

-'Are you sure you want Mike and Holly to stay so you can feed them your salad, instead they can go home to his mother's mac n cheese casseroles, El'

Mike frowned and turned around to his girlfriend,

-'You make him salad?'

El nodded and chuckled, -'He hates them so much'

-'She thinks if I eat one more steak I'm gonna die of a heart attack'

-'I definitely prefer my mom's mac n cheese, El'

Hopper shook his head,

-'Yeah, with the amount of fucking food you eat...Joyce, every time this kid comes here he just raids our fridge, I'm afraid we are gonna have to limit his visits!'

El laughed and pinched Mike's arm,

-'It's true! He even eats my eggos! He's like a vaccuum'

-'Okay okay I'm gonna leave before I get attacked any further, HOLIDAY! MOVE YOUR MONKEY BUTT'

Hopper frowned deeply,

-'Your sister's name is Holiday?'

-'Born Fourth of July...Creative huh?'

Hopper snorted and rolled his eyes, -'I guess'.

Mike leaned down to kiss El deeply when they were of course interrupted by her father.

-'Hey Joyce, is the shotgun loaded?' He said mockingly, making Mike's big eyes get even bigger.

-'Stop torturing the child, Jimmy' she said absentmindedly as she made her way inside to start making dinner,

-'Never. Come on Wheels, get outta here'

-'Yeap, see you around El'

Before the girl could answer, Hop swooped in again,

-'Yeah, in a week and a half when she's no longer grounded!'

-'A WEEK AND A HALF?!' El protested,

-'Absolutely! Don't worry kiddo I bought you a bunch of fun stuff you can do meanwhile-'

-'A book of mazes, letter soups and puzzles don't count-'

Mike wasn't gonna stick around for the father-daughter bickering so he just fitted Holly into the backseat and let her wave bye at the Hoppers.

-'Bye Joyce! Bye El, bye Sir'

The Mustang's engine roared over the incessant arguing of both individuals and Mike pulled out of the driveway, almost knocking out the mailbox AGAIN.

Hopper won though. El had a thing for puzzles and quizzes. Ever since he had just taken her out of the woods, when she was borderline feral.

She sat on the kitchen table while Joyce prepared some steamed chicken, scribbling away into the quiz book with one of Will's purple crayons.

After the fine day outside with the Wheeler's unexpected visit, Jim sat on the couch and thought about Diane's situation.

El caught up with his energy right away.

-'Don't be sad, dad' she said, not looking up from what she was doing.

-'What?' He frowned. Was she a fucking mind reader now?

-'...The thing with your ex wife. Don't be sad about it'

-'Oh-oh I'm not...I'm just gonna...check on the wound and take a nap, wake me up when food's ready baby'

Joyce nodded and darted her worried eyes to her husband's daughter.

-'Talk to me El...'

the girl shrugged and continued-

-'Words, baby. I wanna hear words. What's wrong with him?'

El sighed heavily,

-'I think he feels guilty for...the whole Diane-Sarah thing...I mean the fact that this woman came all the way from NYC to beg him for money because her second marriage is failing is pretty bad as it is...it's just adding stress. She shouldn't have come'

Joyce agreed with a slight nod,

-'...What should I do?'

Jesus, Joyce. Are you really asking your fifteen year old daughter for adult advice?

Then again, underneath all the Cyndi Lauper-Tina Turner-Def Leppard paraphernalia, Jane Eloise Hopper had her head well set on her shoulders. Yes, even if she had two piercings in each ear, one on her belly button, a tattoo on her wrist and wanted to color her hair pink. Joyce knew she could trust her.

If El, a "bubblegum punk" (as she called herself) who was good at math, ballet and calculus quizzes could make it work so well with Mike, a "lovable nerdstack" who was the fastest on track team, had five science fair medals and still slept in Star Wars sheets, then hell...Joyce could fix Jim Hopper.


End file.
